Hidden Criminals
by AwesomenessUponMe
Summary: "A crime just recently occurred in New York City. Unknown to everybody, the criminals were just staying at Gakuen International High School and studying. Being like a normal student that they needed to be..." T for crimes and little romances. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Mi Amor! My Love! Mon Amour!

**_Summary:_**

 ** _"A crime just recently occurred in New York City. Unknown to everybody, the criminals were just staying at Gakuen International High School and studying. Being like a normal student that they needed to be..."_**

 ** _I don't have anything to say so here are the very obvious clues..._**

 ** _Criminals:_**

 ** _-British_**

 ** _-Italians_**

 ** _-Canadian_**

 ** _-Estonian_**

 ** _-Japanese_**

 ** _End of the obvious clues! And begin the not so good story!_**

 **Just a little note:**

 ** _I don't base the nyotalia to their male counterparts 'cause I just made up their personalities and some names. They are OOC to their counterparts._**

 ** _Warnings! Genderbent characters!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself and some of the names that I made up._**

* * *

 ** _"Chapter 1: Mi Amor! My Love! Mon Amour! Meine Gilebte!"_**

* * *

"Ring!" The school bell rang through out the school campus. Most students hurriedly pack their things and head towards their dorm or club rooms. It was the last bell for the day, some students stayed inside the room for awhile. They were the student council members, but what they planning is not a school thing.

The brunette Italian girls walked towards the British blonde with her hair in a high twin tail along with a dark haired Japanese girl, an Estonian girl and a Canadian girl.

One of the brunette Italian spoke, "You saw the news yesterday? Ha! It's so damn funny that the investigators were being so useless and can't even catch teenage girls." That's Lovina Romana Vargas, the eldest of the Italian sisters, she had 2 younger sisters. Feliciana Venezia Vargas, her twin sister and Sabrina Vargas, the youngest but only a year apart. The twin sisters turned 16 in March 17 this year. While the youngest turned 15 in January 20 this year.

The Canadian smacked Lovina for being loud, "Lovina! Lower your voice!" That's the motherly figure Canadian for you, Madeline Williams or just Maddie or Mattie for short.

Lovina pouted and rubbed her upper shoulder. The Japanese girl laughed at the scene before her. She's Sakura Honda, sister of Kiku Honda, the head of the school. "Ahh~ Mother and daughter scene again~" She cooed.

Feliciana laughed along with Ericka, the Estonian girl. Ericka Von Bock. "So true. I wonder who's the father." Maddie blushed at that and it's Lovina's turn to laugh.

The British girl, smiled but the smile faded away suddenly. "Stop the show already." That's the strict but loving British, Alice Rose Kirkland.

All of them behaved but one, Lovina. She keep on humming and keep in playing her fingers.

Alice noticed her body language. "Lovina, what did you do this time?" Lovina jumped a little when Alice spat her name with venom and she just smiled at her while saying, "I just happened to, like, accidentally put my gun in my locker at the club..."

Alice rolled her eyes while the others snickered at the same mistake she keep on doing. "We won't gonna do something this month and the next. We need to prepare a festival this coming November 14."

Feliciana and Sakura's eyes lit up. They look at each other and smiled, "You know what I'm thinking~" They both said. The others were confused, especially Lovina.

"With cat café and maid cafe and such!" Feliciana said.

Sakura nodded furiously, "That's what we're gonna call..." Both eyes lit up and finally said. "Japanese festival!" They both squealed. They now understand what the duo got so excited, anime...

Feliciana might not be an anime watcher but Sakura persuaded her to watch and now Feliciana became an addict to it after watching several anime like, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, Kamisama Hajimemashite, Hotarubi Mori e and many more anime romances.

"There gonna be cat ears and fish catching, whatever that called, and spooky stools. Ahh~ what a wonderful festival it's gonna be~" Feliciana said with a nodding Sakura.

Like what I mentioned earlier, they were the student council. Alice was the President. Ericka was the V-president. Sakura was the secretary and the treasurer was Maddie while the two Vargas were the Peace Officers.

You must be wondering, why they are all girls, because it's an all girls school; 'Gakuen Ladies High School'. They also have a neighboring school, the 'Gakuen Gentlemen High School'. That's where Sakura's and Ericka's brothers studied.

Speaking of Ericka, she's unusually quiet this time and that's what Maddie observed since earlier. She tapped Ericka's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, Ericka? You're unusually quiet right now." Ericka looked at her and smiled.

"No, I'm just searching at my web what Japanese people were doing every festival." Maddie looked puzzled and looked at Ericka's lap and understand what she's saying. She just nodded and straightened her posture.

Unknown to Maddie she was being watch. Lovina and Sakura mumbled, _'Mother acts again'_. While Feliciana and Alice grinned. She just blushed and smacked Lovina and Alice.

Both of them pouted. "Why just us?" Lovina asked and Alice agreeing with her.

Maddie sighed, "Cause you two needed to be the mature ones not the childish ones."

"That's why you're with us Maddie! To be our mama bear and us being your baby bears." Alice smiled sheepishly.

Maddie sighed... Again, "Let's get things over now, what are we gonna talk about?"

Alice said mockingly, "Mama bear's not listening~" Lovina and her high-fived.

Sakura being good that she is, answered the question. "We're talking about our upcoming festival next month. And please Alice-chan can you and Lovina-chan act like an older sister that you two are." Sakura smiled lovingly. Alice and Lovina smiled more widely, Sakura is not being strict but she went in in the scene.

"Okay, our little sister." Lovina said winking.

"Oh, big sis! Did I misheard earlier or you did forgot your gun inside your locker?" Feliciana's remark made Lovina's dark amber eyes widened.

"Oh, shit! Gotta go, tell me what's the plan, ciao~" With that she left the room.

"Why you told her?" Alice asked Feliciana. "We're having fun earlier." Alice pouted, Feli smiled.

"Oh, nothing just maybe we get caught because of it and we already discussed what's needed to be discussed and she's being out of character, I'm just checking out if she's still herself." She shyly said the last part.

The others just smiled sweetly to her, ' _They sure cared for each other._ ' All of them thought but Feliciana herself.

"That's it! We gotta go to our clubs and be done for the day!" Alice declared as she stood up from her desk, same fore the others.

They all bid farewell to each other and went to their own paths. Very unknown to them that the all-girls school got a bunch of boys inside it this very day.

* * *

 ** _-Cut-_**

 ** _Lovina's POV..._**

* * *

Lovina is Italian, she has a dark brown reddish hair with a weird curl sticking out, highly and proudly. Her eyes is a dark pair of amber with a glint of emeralds.

Their uniform has a white blouse and a black vest covering it. Their skirt is light black with red laces. Their uniform suited every student wearing it. But it's just too dark.

Lovina, being part of the student council, she has a black and white ribbon on her right shoulder, for their identification being a part of the SC.

Let's stop the talking now. Lovina is humming a song as she walked towards the soccer field.

"Ahh~ What an exhausting day~" She sang to herself. She smiled as she started to skip happily. But her happiness never last long. Like, EVER.

"Psst..."

Lovina spun around and looked for the source of the voice. When she saw nothing, she continued walking towards her destination. Faster. Less happy. Less humming and more creepy. She never thought that their school is haunted.

"Psst..."

 _'It's just the wind Lovina. Just the wind!'_

"Psst..."

 _'Won't the wind could just shut up?!'_

"Psst..."

It got more irritating and annoying than creepy at all.

Lovina spun around once again and called, "Whoever you are, could you just shut up and approach me instead?! Dammit!" After several minutes without receiving a response or a _'psst...'_ , Lovina sighed and continued to walk towards her destination.

In the middle of walking, she hit a wall. Wait... A wall in the middle of the path? No way!

She looked up and saw a pair of piercing emerald orbs or in specific, a pair of green eyes.

Lovina blinked Once. Twice. Thrice and so... She then recovered but as she recovered the person before her covered her mouth and dragged her into the darkness... In a dark room.

She struggled, wiggled and finally bit the person's hand. The person aided his? her? hand and looked at Lovina.

"Who are you?! Are you an idiot or just brainless?" Lovina asked harshly as she distance herself from the person.

The person smiled and answered, "Well, you've got harsh tongue with you, huh? I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo by the way." Antonio smiled. "Can I get yours, mi amor?"

Lovina blushed and luckily the room is too dark to be visible. "Why would I give it to you? And why a guy is doing in here? It's an all girls school, don't tell me you've disguised yourself a girl then went in to kidnapped teenage girls!" She panicked fakely.

Antonio laughed, "You don't know? Your school is co-ed starting now."

Lovina gasped, "WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

Antonio covered Lovina's mouth and pinned her on the wall. "Shhh! They'll find us."

Lovina bite his hand once again, "Who?!"

"Toni~ Where are you?~" Someone outside called out.

"My friends. My crazy friends. They dared me to kiss someone and I saw you..."

"So you decided to kiss me?" Lovina asked.

"Umm... Seems like that, sorry." He closed the distance between them.

Lovina stared blankly at him, and she got back to reality.

She kicked Antonio's feet that cause him to out balance. After that she punched his gut and pinned him down.

Antonio was too shocked to move. "If you ever near your face to mine again, don't ever think that you still have tomorrow." Lovina threatened. Antonio gulped before nodding.

"Good. Tell me who are those friends of yours and where are they now." She asked.

Antonio closed his eyes and opened it before answering, "I think they are near from where we are now and they were Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred Jones." Lovina mumbled a, _'I don't even needed their family names, tsk!'_

"So what would they do if you won't do the dare?"

"They'll smash my tomatoes..." Antonio pouted. Lovina stared blankly at him before laughing. **Loudly**.

Antonio blinked at her and was stunned at her _beautiful_ _voice_. _'I wish she's still single... What a lucky man whoever he was...'_ Antonio thought.

Lovina looked down at him smugly, "Tomato bastard! Take me to your so-called friends to save the tomato village!" She commanded like a royalty before standing up. Antonio being him, he just stood up without complaining, pouting and sad faces. Nothing but amusement and happiness.

After their small walk to their targets, they finally spotted them, messing with Alice, Maddie and Jeanne. Jeanne is in charge of the festival preparations, so it's natural for her to be with the SC (Student Council). Lovina being part of the Peace Officer, she suddenly knocked down the trio without any sounds or warnings, not like from the action movies that before attacking they shout that will alarm their targets. That's how the Vargas family fight, even the most innocent in their clan can fight.

Alice looked at her disappointedly at the sudden move, "Lovina, I thought I already told you already not to attack people so suddenly!" She scolded. Lovina smiled sheepishly then pouted.

"What if they were hurting you, Maddie and Jeanne?! I'll lose my Alice~ My beloved mother and my great advicer." She pouted, their talk (argument) was extended and got lost their sense of feeling their surroundings. While they continued to talk, the knocked out men woke up from the noise and stood up next to Antonio.

The blonde with glasses walked up to Antonio, "So that's the girl?" Antonio nodded. "Man, she's hot! But too strong from my liking but not as strong as the hero of course!" He said (more like shouted), Antonio chuckled at it.

"She's not yours, she's mine." His beautiful emerald eyes glint with passion and courage. But not for too long.

"What did you call me, bastard?!" Lovina asked angrily. Their whole conversation vanished, "And I'm not strong, you three were just too weak for a guy."

"HEY!" The albino protested with another blonde but longer in length with him. "We're not weak, it's just Alfred! He's the one said you're strong."

Alfred -the blonde guy with glasses- gripped a pipe from nowhere and he tear it into two before saying, "What ya said Gil?" He said in a dangerous cheerful tone.

Antonio took his chance and he hid behind one of the big flower pots.

"Where's the bastard?!" Lovina growled. _'Bastard, hehe'_ The guys thought.

"L-Lovina..." Jeanne called out.

"What?!" Lovina asked angrily.

" **LOVINA ROMANA VARGAS!** Could you calm down?! You too Alice! Stop killing the guy" Lovina and Alice immediately sat down with their heads down in front of Maddie, the owner of the voice.

The guys and even Jeanne was amused by it. _'So Maddie/that girl is their mother, huh?'_ They thought.

"Alice!" Alice shriek and gulped. "You're the president here, you should be the model for Lovina. That guy is just looking at you not undressing you." Maddie sighed.

"Yes, mom." Alice said with a hidden amusement in it, Lovina snickered at the 'mom'. But same for Antonio, not for long.

"Lovina!" Her snickering stopped by a big gulped, now it's Alice's turn to snicker. "You're the Peace Officer here not the troublemaker! I know it's for our safety but that's too much, okay? And be good towards a guy for once, even for that guy only." Lovina rolled her eyes and mumbled, _'That guy is a bastard, hmmph!'_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing~" Lovina lied.

"Okay, let's go to our clubs now or else we will locked up in here, hungry, sleepless and dying..." Maddie said while sighing.

The guys gulped. "Is that how brutal in here when night?" The two in the floor laughed at Alfred's question.

"Dumb, haha" Alice covered her mouth.

"Idiot, hehe" Lovina said, still clutching her stomach from laughing so hard that she could hardly breath.

Maddie noticed this and she kicked each of them. The duo rejected the pain and continued to laugh. Alfred pouted, "What's so funny with dying inside in an all girls school?" The laughs died.

Lovina and Alice faced him, still sitting, "If you die, you can sneak out to girls bathroom anytime, isn't that wonderful?" They both said and they high-fived.

Alfred's expression saddened, "But that's not a hero thing, it's Francis' thing." He pouted as he looked at the long haired blonde guy, Francis.

Jeanne smiled at Francis who gave her a flying kiss, but Francis received two glares coming from below, Alice and Lovina.

"Stay away from our Jeanne, snail eater!" Alice glared at him.

Lovina nodded, "Yeah! You can't be with her without our permission, bleh!" Lovina stuck out her tongue.

Antonio peeked out from the pot and saw it, _'So cute~'_ He thought. Lovina noticed him from the corner of her eyes then she suddenly kicked Antonio's guts.

"Hey! Stop hurting our Toni! You're being _so unawesome._ " The albino protested.

Maddie tapped her shoes irritatedly as she glared at Lovina who got weak when she looked at her.

"Gosh! You're all so uncool. I need to go, ciao~ Tell me how's your progress with Mr. Albino there, Maddie. Don't forget me when I die okay? Lovina Romana Vargas." After that she walked away from them, leaving an unconscious Antonio.

Alfred was confused and Jeanne noticed this, "They always say that line then their full name before leaving 'cause they can't predict death. I mean **we** can't predict death." She said.

Alfred nodded in understanding, "But they won't let themselves die right?"

"That's a bit blur, especially for Lovina and Alice being the elder sisters. They would risk their lives for them, despite those acts of Lovina, she's a complete sweetheart. But not for boys, of course. She despise every single boy in this planet after a family thing happened. She and his father got into a fight that lead them here, Lovina and her sister." She answered truthfully.

Alfred was a bit interested, "But Alice and Lovina would help each other when in need right?"

Jeanne laughed and looked at Alice who is now straggling a French and stomping an unconscious Spaniard, "I think that will never occur, the two might risk their lives but they are the strongest girls living this campus, that's why Lovina's part of the Peace Officer and Alice being the leader of all." Alfred looked at her too, then he was stunned by her beauty.

Alice... A blonde with her hair in a high twin tail. Wearing pink glasses. Have blue and red ribbon on her right shoulder as a sign of her being the Pres of the SC. Such a beauty, pale skin, emerald eyes, red rosy lips and perfect slim body.

A hand waved in front t of his face then he noticed that it's Jeanne.

She laughed then spoke up, "Were talking since earlier but we still don't know each other yet, I'm Jeanne by the way. I'm an orphan so I rather not choose any surname, can I get yours? In case you wanted me to help you win the heart of our president." Alfred blushed slightly before answering.

"A-Alfred Jones..." _'Ugh! The hero should not crack up his voice let's redo it.'_ He cleared his throat and started to speak but got interrupted by a small hand.

"No need to repeat it, you just crack up a little but it's okay, Alfred. Right, Alfred Jones?" Jeanne asked politely.

Alfred nodded, "But a hero must not crack up his voice..." He pouted.

"No it's okay, really." She smiled, "Why not try again but not to me but to her." She pointed at Alice.

Alfred gulped bit nodded, _'A hero must not reject a suggestion!'_ He thought.

When he was now next to Alice, he tapped her shoulder and as she spun around, -After letting the Frenchman go- he smiled his best smile.

"Oh... hi there. What's your problem?" Alice asked.

"Well, you know we were here for awhile and maybe I can get your name. I'm Alfred Jones." He said.

"I thought you knew it already since you were talking Jeanne for quite a long time... Well, never mind, I'm Alice Kirkland, the President of the SC." Alfred thought of her surname for awhile then a bulb lit up from above his head.

"Are you a sister of Arthur Kirkland?" He asked.

"I'm not his sister but I'm his cousin, you know him?" Alice asked, a bit interested.

"Well, yeah! I'm his buddy, and he's my partner." Alfred grinned toothy.

Alice got completely interested, "Can you tell me, what he's like, you know, how he act what is he doing every break."

"He's a bit boring but still awesome. Do you know he's a punk every Friday night?! If no, you missed half of your life! He's so punk when he's really pissed. And his cooking? Man! It sucks, but I still ate it when he's so upset just to light his mood up..." And their conversation goes on and on about Arthur. While Maddie is just staring at them happily.

 _'She finally got someone else to talk to. I wonder if Lovina will broke down her walls for the guy... I hope she will...'_ Maddie thought as she sighed, not aware that an albino is watching her every move and expression.

"Hey!" The albino called that made Maddie jump a little and blushed in embarassment. The Albino laughed, "You know, you're cute. I'll call you birdie. I'm the _awesome_ Gilbert Beilschmidt, the _awesome_ Prussian survivor but I'm living in Germany right now so they considered me as German instead of Prussian." He pouted.

Maddie extended her hand, "Madeline. Madeline Williams but you can call me Maddie anyway or birdie if you really liked it. I'm a Canadian." Gilbert smiled widely as he reached out for her hand but was stopped immediately when a hand slapped it. Alice. Again.

Gilbert aided his hand then glared at Alice. "Hey! Why did you do that to the _awesome_ me?! So **unawesome**!" He complained.

Alice huffed, "As if I would let you touch our Maddie! Lucky for you, Lovi's not here." Antonio's head shot up.

"Lovi?" Alice nodded.

"Lovi. As in Lovina-" Her eyes widened, "Oh no, don't you dare. You idiot!"

Antonio's eyes sparkled, "Oh yes~" He ran towards where Lovina goes while shouting, "LOVI!~"

Alice face palmed with a comforting Alfred. Maddie smiled with a Gilbert grinning and Jeanne with a Francis flirting.

* * *

 ** _-Cut-_**

 ** _In the other place with Feliciana Vargas, Sakura Honda, and Ericka Von Bock_**

* * *

Feliciana sighed as she sat at the Arts Room's seat. Sakura steadily sat at the teacher's chair. While Ericka is too busy browsing something and everything about Japanese festivals.

"Still got nothing, Ericka? It's so boooring~" Feliciana cried out loud.

Sakura just smiled politely, "You know, Ericka-chan. You can just ask us anyway since I'm a native Japanese and I studied there for my whole elementary years." She sat there for her own good comfort. Ericka for once in that hour, lifted her head up to look at both Feliciana and Sakura.

"I wanted to search it anyway. You two can go now you right?" She said then looked back at her laptop.

Feliciana and Sakura both sighed. Feliciana stood up and sat near the door of the room. "No I can't go, what if someone will barged in and hurt you two without me in here-?" Then the door burst open.

It revealed a blonde hulky man with his hair slicked back cooly. "...Just like that." Feliciana finished her statement and stared at the guy in front of her.

The guy looked at the people inside then blushed in embarassment. He rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Umm... I'm sorry for barganing in, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt by the way."

Sakura smiled at him, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Beilschmidt. What are you doing in an all-girls school?" She smiled sweetly but with a dangerous threat, she's the secretary of the SC anyways, so she needed to be agressive.

Ludwig smiled back, "Your school and our school is now united, and I'm here becasue I'm looking for my brother, did you see him?" He asked.

Feliciana's glare turned into stare. _'What a handsome face but unfurtunately we can't be together, *le sigh*'_ "You're still the one guy we met today but maybe mi sorella saw him. What does he look like?" She asked, smiling.

Ludwig sighed in relief, "He's an albino. Pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. He got this laugh that sounds like a hiss and his name is Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He stated.

"Okay~ Let me contact mi sorella." Feliciana said before pulling out her phone and contacted Lovina. After a few rings the other line answered, _"Pronto?"_

"Sorella, did you somehow met a guy with white hair, red eyes, and named Gilbert?" Feliciana said immediately. _'I don't need to waste time'_

 _"Yeah, I met him. What's the concern?"_ Lovina answered.

"Where?"

 _"Geez, what's the rush? Well, nevermind, I met him near the janitor room. He's with Maddie and right now, probably suffering from a severe injuries. Well, I gotta go now. Ciao~"_ After that the other line ended.

Feliciana turned to Ludwig happily, "I know where your brother is. He's near our janitor room. If you wanted help just call us." She handed him their SC phone number.

Ludwig accepted it, "Thank you for the help, where is that place by the way?" Feliciana opped out her head to the door and pointed directions.

"Go straight then go left and straight again then you can go to your destination in no time!" She said. Ludwig smiled and said his 'thank you' once again.

As Feli went inside, Sakura smiled at her. "Seems interested in him, huh?" They both turned around and saw Ercika smirking at her, while Feliciana blushed.

"It's okay, Feli-chan, he's handsome after all." Sakura commented.

Feli sighed at the two of them, "Okay, okay! I surrendered." The duo laughed at the defeat of their PO.

* * *

 ** _-Cut-_**

 ** _Back to Lovina_**

* * *

She walked half-happily towards her club, because of Antonio her mood was ruined. As she arrived and opened the door of their locker, her cellpgone buzzed. She checked it and saw the most irritating people in **t** **heir** lives.

Mafia.

"Ugh! Why do they needed to annoy us! I don't need to tell them this thing." She complained to herself.

After that, she grabbed her gun from her locker and quickly ran to the nearest exit of the school.

 _'I think I need to tell Feli that I'm going to be late.'_ She thought.

 _'Feli, I'm going to be late later. Just prepare me some food and put some pillows in my bed just in case they check on us, grazie.'_ After that she faded into the darkness.

 ** _She's Romano after all._**

* * *

 _ **END!**_

* * *

 _ **Hello, fellas! I'm not expecting any compliments for this chapter since it's the first.**_

 _ **I'm saying that I purposely change the personality of the Nyotalias and for the Hetalias I didn't. I'm still learning how to write without changing their attitudes from the Hetalia. I'm so sorry.**_

 _ **Heres the names, maybe you've got confusions and some descriptions:**_

 _ ***Girls**_

 _ **-Alice Rose Kirkland - Fem! England**_

 ** _= Punky, Agressive, a bit Tsundere, Leader, Strict_**

 ** _= A very close friend of Lovina since Middle School, a cousin of Arthur_**

 ** _= President of the Student Council, Leader of the Magic Club_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 _ **-Lovina Romana Vargas - Fem! Romano**_

 _ **= Punky, so aggresive, supportive, protective, brutal, fadey whenever she wants, fast**_

 _ **= A very close friend of Alice since Middle School, eldest sister of Feliciana and Sabrina within a minute and a year, twin of Feliciana**_

 _ **= Peace Officer of the Student Council, kind of a coach of the soccer team and the captain**_

 _ **= 2nd year**_

 _ **-Feliciana Venezia Vargas - Fem! Italy**_

 _ **= Happy till forever, Jolly, sometimes calm, flexible, fast, protective, everyone's idol, active**_

 _ **= Sister of Lovina and Sabrina, younger within a minute and elder within a year, close friend of Sakura and Ericka**_

 _ **= Peace Officer of the Student Council, Part of the cooking club and leader of the Artist Club, the Painting, Drawing, Sketching section**_

 _ **= 2nd year**_

 _ **-Sabrina Vargas - Fem! Seborga (I made up the name, sorry if it's crap)**_

 ** _= Flirty (That's what I can say for now)_**

 ** _= Youngest sister of the Vargas sisters_**

 ** _= ..._**

 ** _= 1st year_**

 ** _-Sakura Honda - Fem! Japan_**

 ** _= Calm, flexible, fast, polite_**

 ** _= younger sister of Kiku Honda_**

 ** _= Secretary of the Student Council, part of the Artist club, the writing section_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Ericka Von Bock - Fem! Estonia (I made up the name, sorry if it_** ** _'s crap)_**

 ** _= Calm, Computer Whiz, Hacker_**

 ** _= The eldest sister of her two younger brothers (will be reveal on the later chapters)_**

 ** _= Vice President of the Student Council, part of the technology club_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Madeline Williams - Fem! Canada_**

 ** _= Calm, strict towards manners and more, fadey most of the time, rich_**

 ** _= ..._**

 ** _= Treasurer of the Student Council, part of the cooking club, captain of the hockey club_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Jeanne - Jeanne D'Arc_**

 ** _= Sweetheart, polite, smiley, strict sometimes_**

 ** _= ..._**

 ** _= Leader of the supporting club_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _*Boys_**

 ** _-Kiku Honda_**

 ** _= Calm_**

 ** _= Elder brother of Sakura_**

 ** _= Graduated_**

 ** _= Owner of the two schools_**

 ** _-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain_**

 ** _= Jolly (That's all for now)_**

 ** _= ..._**

 ** _= Lead guitarist and back up singer of the band "BTT"_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Alfred Jones - America_**

 ** _= Noisy, obnoxious_**

 ** _= ..._**

 ** _= Captain of their football team_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia_**

 ** _= Calm sometimes, understanding, happy till forever_**

 ** _= Elder brother of Ludwig_**

 ** _= Lead singer and drumer of the club "BTT"_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Francis Bonnefoy - France_**

 ** _= Flirty, sweet, big brotherly_**

 ** _= ..._**

 ** _= Back up singer and guitarist of the band "BTT"_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Arthur Kirkland - England_**

 ** _= Strict, gentleman, olite, slight tsundere_**

 ** _= Cousin of Alice_**

 ** _= President of the Student Council in their school_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 ** _-Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany_**

 ** _= Strict, gentle, shy_**

 ** _= Younger brother of Gilbert_**

 ** _= Vice President of the Student Council in their school_**

 ** _= 2nd year_**

 _ **"Thank you for reading this thing, I wish I have a smarter and faster brain to update faster. Reviews were HIGHLY appreciated. wish me luck and someone up there will do the rest for you. Thank you and goodbye. Have good and nice day."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

**Good news!! Finally, I thought I'm going to delete thing already. Thank you Egg for reviewing in my last chapter and gave my power to continue this thing.**

 **Chapter** **2, here I go!!!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Chapter** **2:** **Regrets**

The next day, Saturday, Alice went to the principal office to ask them what's going on with their school, getting infested by bastards instead of gentlemen.

She knocked at the door twice before she got a permission to get inside. As she open the door, a brunette girl is already there along with their dark haired Asian principal.

Alice greeted, "Good morning Mr. Honda, I've got something to talk to you about our school." Mr. Honda nodded his head and motioned for her to sit at the other seat.

The brunette girl that also known as Lovina smiled at her, "Came for the same reason?" She asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "How would I know?"

Lovina grinned, "You know magic~"

Alice scoffed, "Ha. But I don't know how to read minds... yet."

Lovina rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs. "'Kay..."

Mr. Honda smiled to both of the ladies, "What do you need ladies?" He asked.

Lovina spoke first, "Mr. Honda, yesterday we met guys inside the school and one of them told me that our school is getting co-ed, is it true?" She asked.

Mr. Honda nodded, "Yeah, it's true. Me and Mr. Romulus decided to unite our school and make it co ed. We allowed some of our known and some trusted guys to roam the school. I'm sorry if they cause you trouble." Lovina shook her head. Mr. Honda looked at Alice, "What about you Ms. Kirkland, what you came here for?" He asked.

Alice looked at both Lovina and their principal, "Well, Mr. Honda, if you'll make this school co ed... So that, that our dorms and rooms won't be enough. How would we solve this?" She asked worriedly.

Mr. Honda nodded, "Yes, I know it's hard but like what I said, our schools will unite so that means their school and our school will be connected but not for the meantime." The students looked confused. "There will be a construction for the bridge of our school and their school to connect the two. So this means that you and the guys should share rooms and dorms." He explained.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

Lovina nodded, "What would be the students' distribution? Is it girls and the other dorm are boys or is it boys and girls in one dorm?"

"We're still planning about that and don't worry if you got a boy in the dorm, you can beat them anyways Ms. Vargas... And for the announcement for this will be held this Monday, you Ms. Kirkland and Ms. Vargas will lead the whole program and going to be held in the auditorium. Thank you for the concern. You may go now if got no more questions." Mr. Honda smiled at them.

Alice and Lovina bowed down before going out, "Thank you Mr. Honda for the information. Have a good day." Alice farewelled.

Lovina sighed along with Alice. "You know... I think our lives will be more complicated than this in the future and I bet there will be guys mixed in it." Lovina said.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, and they're will be troublesome guys not just guys, just like what we witnessed yesterday..." Alice sighed.

They both sighed in defeat. "Hey, you wanna go explore the outside world?" Lovina asked.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, for fresh air and some peace of mind..."

They both went out with their dark school uniform.

Well, since they were private, they've got seasonal uniforms. Their summer uniform is is yellowish with orange and white color. Their Spring uniform is pink and a white and red color blended in such a pleasing manner. While in their early months before November was their black uniform, the uniform they were wearing right now. In their December or Winter uniform is a thick leather white and snow blue color. While in their normal seasons were just their usual white blouse and stripped red jumper.

Alice sat at the bench where placed near at the boys' school. While Lovina walked heading to one of their cafe in town to buy some.

Alice was troubled at their busy schedule, "Ugh... Now that we needed to prepare for the program in Monday and the festival this coming November, I don't we can still have a little game with the FBI'S. I missed those days..." She mumbled to herself... or so she thought.

"What kind of game?" A blonde popped out from the tree that was right next to the bench Alice was sitting. **Was.**

Alice stood up in fear and shock. She is in a fighting stance and ready to attack the person who spoke.

A minute had passed before Alice recognized the guy, Alfred. "Oh..." She sighed in relief. "I thought you're a creeper." She said before settling down at the bench once again.

Alfred laughed before sitting down right next to her. "So... what that game you're talking about earlier?" Alfred asked as he tilted his head to the side just like a dog.

Alice panicked, _'Oh gosh, why did I talk like that in public?!!! Now how could I escape this question...'_

"Errr... Umm... I-Its none of your business!! Hmmph!!" She pouted.

Alfred pouted, "Now I'm really curious since it involves with the FBI..." He said.

Alice trembled a little, _'How much this guy heard?'_

She looked at Alfred who is still pouting, "Since when are you standing there?" She asked.

Alfred stop pouting and blinked at her, "When you arrived I'm already there, it's a nice morning to get out of off the cage called dorm." He smiled.

Alice blushed as she realized the distance between her and him so she distanced herself and looked down. "O-Oh... I'm just waiting for Lovina to come back—"

"Damn you bastard!! Go away from me! Go bother your idiot friends!!" Alice looked at the arriving girl and back to Alfred who disappeared.

"Alfred?" She asked but there she got no response. "Oh. Maybe he already go..."

Lovina ran towards Alice, "Aliiiiice!!! A creep named Antonio is right behind me!!!" She shouted as fake tears threatened to fall from her precious eyes.

Alice laughed, "You big baby should really needed to kick his arse. I know you can Lovi." She smiled dangerously.

Lovina pouted, "But... Oh right! I can definitely kick him! Thanks Alice." Then she ran back to Antonio and kicked him hard. Real hard that he was knocked down immediately and the two friends of his supported him.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Lovina..." She shook her head disagreeingly.

Lovina returned to her with a satisfied expression. She handed Alice a bag of scones and fish and chips, "Here, I think you should relax a little with these snacks." She sat next to Alice where Alfred was.

She looked at the Briton, "So, how's it going with the American idiot?" She asked as she drank her coffee.

Alice nearly spit out her scones, "W-What? Who? Alfred?" She asked.

Lovina smirked, "So you do know him... I was watching right there but the tomato bastard sneak up on me so I decided to interrupt your lovey dovey bonding to save my life from tainting into madness." She said after finishing her coffee. "You know what, I think you two would be a cute couple together if only... If only we could be normal teenagers." She sighed.

Alice finished her first scone, "We could if we stop but it's too late to. We caused too much crime already, how could the people especially the government would let us live along with them. I think that's the thing we call impossible." She sighed and grabbed another scone.

"I guess you're right, not a way we could be normal people again... I'm such a terrible elder sister, dragging her into this." Lovina said.

"Me either, from dragging you and the rest into this." Alice said.

They both sighed, "We do have plenty of regrets. I wish I could change the past and would not drag my sister into this." Lovina confessed.

The two sat at the bench exhausted from all of the events happening in their messed up life.

Unknown to them, Alfred is still listening at the tree. But instead of making a ruckus about them having a secret. Alfred decided to keep to himself, if possible.

 **-End-**

 **Hallo!! Well I think this is so short, and my plans were changed so this chapter is the plan B. Hope you enjoy reading, reviews, and favorite would be such a joy in my life. Have a good day and I promise I would update the chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot itself.**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

The time went so fast, that fast that its already Monday, the day when they announce to everyone their schools' unification. The girls' student council practiced what they needed to do at the auditorium.

Its already their first class, and their hour for the program to happen. Alice and Ericka were first to arrive since they were the important people needed in the program.

Alice inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, and Ericka noticed this, "Are you okay, Alice?" She asked.

Alice just smiled at her nodded but she noticed that Ericka was not satisfied by the nod so she sighed in defeat, "Im just nervous about guys looking at us like were an actress." She said.

Ericka laughed. "After all of those guys you beat up, and you're still scared about facing them as a student? Typical Alice." She joked. Alice just rolled her eyes and let that aside.

After several minutes of waiting for the auditorium to got full by the students, Alice and Ericka went out from the back stage.

Alice smiled and bowed as her greeting while Ericka said a greetings. Alice went to the mic and started to speak, "Hello and goodmorning my fellow students. I, Alice Kirkland your student council president and our beloved Vice president, Ericka Von Bock." She motioned to the waving Estonian.

"So we called you here to announce about the change of our school. This was the decision of our respected principal, Kiku Honda and the principal of our neighboring school, Mr. Romulus. They decided to unite our schools and let us have a co-ed school. This is what we wanted to discuss with you all… Since we got boys in our once all girls school, our principal decided to let us share rooms with the guys since we were in short dorms and extra rooms—" Alice was cut off by a sudden question of someone in the crowd.

"Is it for lifetime or they're just going to go back to their own school?" Someone asked from the crowd.

Alice almost started to curse but was cut off by Ericka, "Let me answer that Ms. President. Well, they're going to unite with our school for lifetime. It was already decided by our principals that are school and their school is going to be one from now on." She answered.

Alice almost pouted in public but quicky stopped and started to speak once again. "The sharing of rooms are going to be temporary until the construction of the bridge to connect our school from the other finished. The distribution of the students are co-ed so this means, a boy and a girl should share a room and one reminder, your partner is going to be pick by the girls since its our school dorms." Alice informed.

Ericka spoke, "Is there any related questions? We'll answer it honestly." She asked. A hand raised.

It was a guy with blonde wavy lond hair, it was Francis. "Is the bed in your dorm room only for single person?" He asled with a slight perverted smirk pastered on his face.

Ericka tried to hold herself and Alice not to curse. Ericka would curse since she's both holding Alice and tried to answer the question. Alice would curse since she got hot blooded when she saw the guy's face.

"Our dorm have two beds. One bathroom. A kitchen. A small living room. And two study sets. Any questions? You better hurry up since its almost the second hour." She said threatingly.

No one raised a hand and she smiled. "So for those guys who don't know us. I am Ericka Von Bock, the Vice president of our student council. This is Alice Kirkland, our president of our student council." She motioned to Alice. "We got more members but they decided not to attend instead. Well, they were Sakura Honda, our secretary. Madeline Williams, our treasurer and our beloved strong peace officers, Lovina Romana Vargas and Feliciana Venezia Vargas. If you need a little or big problem with bullying go to the soccer team's field and ask for Lovina while if you got a threat go to the Arts club every after school and ask for Feliciana. If you wont do any of these but you got one of the threats we will do an action to put an end to it. So thank you for coming. And please go to your second hour directly because its going to ring after five minutes." She said with a smile and they all started to run to their second classes.

Alice laughed at their reactions, "We better hurry up too—" Her eyes widened.

"I thought five minutes." Alice said.

Ericka smirked that made the Briton cringed, "You thought I cant trick people?" Alice was speechless.

"The one who got to the last got the detention~ Remember the rule… Now… Bye!!" She farewelled leaving a stunned Alice.

The stun went into anger into embarassment into panic and back to anger before she could run to her second class whereas the rest of the SC was too.

As she arrived at her class, the teacher was already there. The teacher looked at her and smiled before saying, "You may be the Student Council's President but I'll still going to give you detention. You too, Lovina Vargas." Alice looked at her side and saw Lovina panting.

"Cool. Atleast Alice is there. Its Feli's fault of not waking me up in the music club." She said as she pant and she glared at her sister.

The teach nodded at them to take their seats. Alice went to the seat besides the window and Lovina took the seat behind her.

The teacher continued to discuss about something historic since its history. After about 5 minutes the door opened and they saw five boys on the door. Alice and Lovina groaned while Feliciana silently squealed as she saw the same blonde and same blue eyes, but luck's not with her at the time. Lovina smacked her at the shoulder lightly but enough to make her stop squealing like a dolphin.

The teach looked at the boys and smiled before looking back at the class. "We've got new students, please introduce yourselves." She said.

The albino and two blondes went first, "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt also known as Awesome!" The albino said. He got red ruby like eyes, pale skin and very light blonde that looked like white when you look at the wrong view.

The blonde followed, "I am Alfred Jones, the hero!" He announced as he linked his arms with Gilbert. He got dark blonde, pale skin but not as pale as the albino, and blue eyes with glasses covered it.

The other blonde followed, he got spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. "I am Matthias Khøler, and we are…" He paused and they all said.

"Awesome Trio!!" They announced. The girls went into fit of laughters while the two other boys on the door rubbed their temples and shook their heads in disaggrement before they went inside.

The blonde who Feliciana likes and Lovina despise went into the front. "Im sorry for their stupidity, they have some kind of mentality in their heads…" He said as he bowed as apology. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt and that is my brother but we're nothing alike in manner." He said.

The other blonde followed, "I am Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you all." He got dirty blonde, emerald like eyes and bushy eyebrows. Alice smirked when he mentioned 'Kirkland' all of the girls looked at her.

The teacher asked him, "Are you a brother of Alice Kirkland?" she asked to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head, "No, but Im her cousin, Ma'am." He answered and the girls went 'ohh'.

The teacher nodded, "Okay. You can sit where ever you want." She smiled.

The Awesome trio sat next to each other, Gilbert sat next to Madeline, Alfred sat next to Alice while Matthias sat behind the Norwegian girl, Nora Bondevik. Arthur sat at the very front near the window while Ludwig sat a couple seats next to Arthur.

The teacher keep on discussing about history. After the hour finished the SC slowed down their pace to wait for each other except for Ericka and Sakura since their next class is quite far from there. Alice and Madeline have their next class just next to where there are now while the the Vargas sisters have their next class at the next two rooms.

After a minute they are now pack and said their farewells to each other. Lovina and Feliciana both have Arts for next class. Alice and Madeline have English for next class while the two other have gym for the third class. That's where their high school life adventure truly begins.

Lovina and Feliciana's class ; Arts Class

Lovina always sat next to Feliciana but since they are nearly late again they sat apart from each other. Lovina sat at her favorite spot while Feliciana sat at the front near the door.

They sat apart from each other because Lovina insisted to sit next to the window but the place have only a seat for one person since the other was occupied by the most hated guy in Spain… for Lovina.

Lovina groaned, "Why are you here in my class? You can just have other classes… Why arts?" She complained. The guy next to her just smiled. "Its because we're destined to be in one class~" He said.

Who's the guy you ask? It's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

She rolled her eyes, "No we're not destined but we're cursed." She replied.

Antonio spoke, "No we're not cursed. We're destined to be with each other and Im going to be your prince—" He was silenced by a hand on his mouth.

Lovina glared at him, "Oh shut up. Im trying to sleep here. If youre my prince then youre gonna let your princess be in peace if she wants to, so shut the fuck up." She hissed before dropping her head at the desk. Antonio grinned before nodding. "Yeah, Im your prince." He said.

"No you're not. You spoke." She reminded and Antonio pouted.

After a few minutes after the bell rang, the teach came and called the transferred guys to introduce themselves.

There are only four guys there, and they were, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Emil Bondevik, and Ivan Braginsky.

Antonio is tanned skin man with brown hair and emerald like eyes. Emil have pale blonde hair, a pale skin and he is the brother of Nora, adopted brother of Nora. Ivan is a tall pale man, he got purple eyes and pale hair.

Lovina got really bored since they also discuss something and do nothing while Feliciana happily sketch her lover but she hid it incase her sister saw it. That's how their once fun class went.

Alice and Madeline's class; English class

Alice and Maddie sat next to each other to chat while the teach keep on discussing things they already knew. Alice and Maddie sat at the hidden corner so that they wont be busted.

The class went normal and just like their class before this, there are guys in it and they were, Tino Väinämöinen, Berwald Oxenstierna, Vlad Popescu, Dimitri Balakov, Toris Laurinaitis and Raivis Galante.

Tino is a petit boy with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. Berwald is a post… is a poker faced guy with blue eyes with glasses. Vlad is a vampire like guy but not really a vampire, (Alice is disappointed) he got red eyes and pale skin. Dimitri is a dark brown haired guy with green eyes. Toris a guy with long brown hair and a close servant… no maybe friend of Ivan. While Raivisis a small guys with this trembling habit of his and he look like a little child.

Their class went well but they've a quiz tomorrow… They didn't care at all…

 **Cut- Lunch**

They met at the last table of the canteen. They brought out their lunch boxes and started to eat.

Feliciana is the only person talking at the time, "Lovi made our lunches everyday and not to mention but they are all yummy as yummy as the Italian pasta we always make every weekends. She's really the best sister, cook and maybe a mother to me. Im glad to be her sister. And, oh! That guy next to you sis… I think his nameis Antonio? Yeah, Antonio. If he has a plan to be your boyfriend, I'll immediately give him my blessings. You know why? Cause, he seemed like a good guy, handsome, cute and what more? He's a Spaniard basing from his accent anf probably he got an interest in football too!! And if you two will marry, I bet your babies would be as cute as you two…" She blabbered continously and Lovina got redder and redder as she blabber about Antonio and her. Alice just keep covering her mouth not to let out a laugh or she'll end up dead. While Maddie and Sakura just smiled and nod at Feliciana every question. While Ericka just keep on eating and typing something on her beloved laptop.

Feliciana's blabbering got interupt by a 'kesesese' and a 'honhonhon'. They all looked up and their reactions went bitter, not with Sakura and Feliciana, Ericka is busy with something on her laptop.

Lovina glared, "What are you doing here, bastards?" She glared harder at a specific person, Antonio, whois just smiling at her.

Alice looked at them in amazement, "Woah… You did triggered Lovina that much, huh? You guys are so brave." She clapped her hands.

Ludwig spoke, "We just wanted to share tables…" The girls looked at the tables and saw that there's no vacant table, all was full and their table were the only table with spaces.

Maddie smiled and nodded, "Of course you can, we are all finish eating anyways. Sit where you wanted, we accept anyone." She smiled and looked at her friends, specifically at Lovina and Alice who is looking at her, confused.

Alice spoke, "Maddie… don't you dare…" She said almost glaring.

Maddie smirked, "Sorry Alice but I dare." She winked before motioning the boys to sit.

Arthur bowed as thanks, "Thank you for letting us." He said as he sat next to Alice.

Lovina groaned because she was between two bastards as she titled them, Gilbert and Antonio.

Feliciana is so happy when Ludwig sat next to her. Ericka is just leaving reality to others while she's doing a thing on her laptop.

Their canteen table is round shape. Alfred was next to Alice who is next to Arthur who is next to Francis, Maddie, Ericka, Sakura, Feliciana, Gilbert, Lovina and Antonio.

Lovina decided to leave the table and go to the soccer club before the bell will ring. She stood up but got held by Gilbert. Lovina glared at him, "What do you need?" she asked.

Gilbert yawned before speaking, "Where is the restroom?" He asked.

Lovina groaned, "Follow me." Then she walked away.

Gilbert stood up and followed her. Antonio didn't noticed them so he continued to eat.

Alice smirked at the leaving duo and kept on her mind, 'They're going to be a good couple…

Maddie's eyes roamed around the room and saw someone that attracted her eyes, a guy with spiky blond hair, cat like eyes that are now staring back at her… Yeah, back at her… Maddie blushe as she noticed that he was staring back at her.

After that a thought stayed at her mind for the rest of the day, 'Who is that guy?'

Meanwhile with Lovina and Gilbert

Lovina lead the way to the restroom to Gilbert who is now humming. Lovina got irritated easily with the jolly hum of his, "Stop… stop humming…" She said.

Gilbert looked at her, "Whats the magic word?" He asked.

Lovina rolled her eyes, "P-Please… Now you get it, stop humming." Gilbert laughed.

"You know what, you attract me with your attitude." He said, smirking.

Lovina scoffed, "Oh shut up, you pervert." She said with a little amusement in it.

Gilbert shook his head, "You're beautiful and cute but your attitude is some kind of deduction to the most of the guys but your attitude just added it more in your beauty." He said.

Lovina blushed slightly, "S-Stop joking… Its not funny anymore." She said.

Gilbert whistled, "Okay~" And their walk was quiet. Lovina cant process what he just said and she remembered Maddie and her panic went down. 'He's interested in Maddie… He's interested in Maddie… He's interested with Maddie…" The thought keep running in her head until they reached the restroom. Even though its an all girls school before there are still boys' restroom incase of emergency. When teachers will meet the parents or if their principal will use it but its impossible since the principal's office got its own restroom.

She came into a halt and Gilbert bumped into her, "Oh sorry." He said and looked at his left and saw the restroom.

Lovina looked at him, "Here you go Mr. Albino. Im going to my team so Im going now, hope you knew where the way to your next class." Gilbert's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Can you wait for me?" He asked.

Lovina groaned, "I don't want to get lost." He admitted, and Lovina laughed.

Lovina wiped the tears on her eyes before saying, "Sure. Sure." She grinned.

After a few minutes, Gilbert finally went out the room and saw no sign of Lovina. "What the—" He was silenced by a finger in his lips. And he looked down and saw Lovina.

"Swearing is prohibited in our school grounds." She warned him. "You went in in the restroom and went out for almost five minutes. What are you? A girl? Well, don't answer that. Lets go now, what is your next class?" She asked after removing her finger.

Gilbert thought about his next class and felt a small hand in his pocket. "What are you doing?" He asked Lovina who is getting something from his pocket.

She smirked, "Im groping you… Of course I wont do that! Don't give me that face, Im getting your schedule since you took so long thinking, or so I thought." She blushed and finally she got the paper. "Bingo!" She beamed as she hold a piece of paper.

Gilbert sighed in relief, "You know what… I think you're the pervert, suddenly getting something from a guy's back pocket, you're really a pervert." He said as he close his eyes.

Lovina burst into laughter, "Says the one who let me get his schedule from his back pocket. If you were normal, you would blush, ask the other to stop and get it instead. I think you're the pervert." She said.

Gilbert shook his head, "Im not, Im too awesome to be a pervert." He said.

Lovina nodded, "Yes you are a pervert. Awesome people do everything." She said.

Gilbert groaned, "Im not."

"You are." Lovina replied.

"Im not."

"You are."

"Im not."

"You know what, shut up. We're going to be late if we talk too much." She opened the folded paper. "Let's see… Oh! We got the same class, cool." She said.

"What class?" Gilbert asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gym… that's not important, one minute and we're dead so run." She said with terror.

Gilbert was confused, "Eh, why?" He asked but left unanswered since Lovina dragged him already.

"No need to ask, go see and witness… If you're lucky enough not to be that student." Then they ran as fast as they could. Gladly, Lovina is one of the fastest runner on their school.

"Its your fucking fault! Dammit!" She swear at Gilbert who is now on the floor getting dragged since he was being bump into the walls in every turn and luck wasn't with him, there are so many turns.

And that's how he died… I mean passed out.

Right after a minute the bell rang and Lovina and Gilbert arrived before their teach arrived. The rest of the known guys were there also.

Their gym class went okay since Lovina was paired up with Gilbert, while Antonio was paired up with Feliciana. They played basketball by two's. The winner team was Alfred and Maddie, since Alfred is American while Maddie have a half blood American.

Their classes end up with either they got bored, irritated or just okay. Their day was lighten up when the school ended and time for their club. Feliciana was with Sakura and Ericka at the Arts club. Alice and Lovina went into the detention room for 15 minutes detention. While Maddie went to the festival organizer in the stead of Alice.

That's how their day ended, no crime issues, yet.

 **End**

 **Hallo! Well, this chapter went fast since Im on a roll of writing. I plan to update this tomorrow but I wanted to make my updates faster so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. The action will come in the further chapters. My updates may slow down but Ill promise to update, I don't care no one will review but if you review, Ill be so happy and will motivate me to update sooner. I love you guys! Have a good day. Reviews and etc. would be such a blessing.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pair

**Thanks to those who review whoever you are! •~•**

 **So I have decided to do a character chapter, to make it easier for me to write and to develop the pairings. And speaking of pairings, I have offical pairings now! If you wanted to know who those people, then read the whole chapter and you'll find out at the very end.**

 **Im starting with my favorite character… Lovina.**

 **I own nothing but the plot itself.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4: "The Idiotic Pair… That I caused"**_

Its already been a week since the day the boys studied at the girl's school. Some of them immediately got famous. Some of them immediately got bullied but the bullies was immediately found out by Feliciana and Lovina beat them. They were the most effective team ever.

Its already the month of November and the Student Council and the Organizers went with the plan of Sakura and Feliciana that was immediately approved by Mr. Honda.

Now Lovina is currently suffering from a tomato insect and albino cat. She's with the soccer team right now and she's playing fouly because of the duo who is currently watching her. Her teammates knew about it but they just let it be except for one, she's really not a teammate.

Feliciana walked towards the two guys from the bleachers. She smiled to them before a scary aura surrounded her, "Hi! Came to watch Lovi?" She asked.

Antonio nodded instantly, "Yup! I knew it from the start that she's a football player~!" He said, while the albino just keep cheering.

Feliciana tapped Gilbert and she smiled but a different sweet smile, no dangerous aura. "Hi Gil! What are you doing?" She asked as smiled sweetly.

Antonio pouted at this, "Why he got a sweet smile but mine is a dangerous aura… Unfair." Antonio mumbled.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow to Antonio but went back to Feliciana, "Ehh? Im cheering Lov. Since their competition is near, I gotta give her some of my awesomeness. Kesesese!" He laughed-hissed and went back to cheering.

Feliciana faced Antonio, "That's why…" Then she ran back to her sister.

Antonio frowned at this, "Hmmph! Lovi will soonly fell for me. Just you wait!" He mumbled to himself.

Gilbert is smirking the whole time Antonio is mumbling something. He may have blur eyesight but he got sharp hearing.

 **Next day**

Lovina is walking heading to the canteen. She's quite happy since no one did annoy her this day… not yet.

Antonio came running towards Lovina and the same time Lovina's childhood friend came to greet her.

The Belgian smiled to Lovina her usual kitty smile "Hi Lovi~" She said to the Italian.

"Loviiiii! Wait for me~!" A loud shout was heard across the hallway. Both Lovina and the Belgian girl turned to see the Spaniard running.

Lovina was awared of the upcoming hug so she ducked and the hug attacked the poor Belgian.

Antonio felt different, its not Lovi he's holding then he looked at the girl below him and blushed.

Its usual for a guy to blush when they saw a beautiful short haired blonde with green ribbon under it and a cute puffy cheeks Belgian girl. And Antonio was one of the guys.

Lovina noticed this and smirked as she fist pumped hiddenly, _'I forgot, Bella is still a single! Wooh! Way to get rid of the bloody Spaniard… Oh, Im infected by Alice again. *Le sigh*'_ She walked towards the two as they stood up awkwardly.

Antonio rubbed the back of his head and blushed as he offered a hand, "Umm… Im sorry, here." He offered.

The Belgian blushed too but smiled and accepted it, "Thank you…"

Lovina is now smirking like a maniac as she got a plan ready. She coughed falsely to gather their attention and it did "Ummm… Antonio this is my childhood friend, Bella… and she's still single." She montioned to the Belgian girl who pouted, a cute small pout.

"Lovi! You know its mean to introduce people and tell them they're single!" Bella pouted as she crossed her arms.

Lovina rolled her eyes, "Im not born to be good Bella." Then she looked at Antonio.

"Bella this is Antonio, he's no one to me so grab your chance to be his." She looked at both of them and smiled, "Since you knew each other's name. Start chatting now, so Ciao!" Then she escaped.

Antonio smiled to Bella, _'I never thought Ill come to this part very soon, damn you Lovina!"_ Then he decided to talk, "So… wanna talk somewhere not awkward?" He asked.

Bella laughed before nodding, "Sure!" She smiled.

' _That smile is so… gorgeous.'_ Antonio smiled back before walking to somewhere.

After that, Bella was then marked as his.

 **Following day…**

Lovina woke up early today, so she prepared their breakfast that includes the potatoes. Yeah, the principals have already settled into one decision, they decided to share the girls' room with two more boys. And she end up having roommate with the potatoes. Why? Simple because they are both siblings. The Beilschmidt Brothers and the Vargas Sisters.

Lovina yawned as she flipped the egg. "You can still have a little sleep you know." Lovina turned and saw an albino potato, he's still in his pj's.

She rolled her eyes before looking back to the egg, "I needed to, I don't want to be stuck up with you and your friends in the detention room anymore, it will eat me up into madness and I don't want that to happen."

Gilbert grabbed a chair and sat on it, "We're not that horrible you know. We're just a trio of awesome friends." He reasoned.

Lovina off-ed the stove and prepared their breakfast on the table. "Like I care, idiot. If you're an idiot in my eyes then you are an idiot, period." She untie her apron after settling down the spatula and the egg. "Here. Eat to lessen your idiotness." She said and was responded by a roll of eyes.

"Whatever and thanks by the way. Im way too hungry this morning and then I saw you cooking with that sexy apron on and you move like an expert and you look delicious." He smirked at her as he saw that she blushed from what he said.

Lovina glared at Gilbert, "You act like that next morning and the following morning, I swear to whoever up there that you're not gonna eat something realistic for the time you're roomate with me." Lovina threatened as she try to cover her blushing face.

Gilbert laughed it off, "Sure. Sure." Then he digged into his breakfast.

The two talked for some time and not realizing the time and their siblings eavesdropping at their conversation.

 **Later…**

Lovina felt the need of grabbing her gun and pointing it to someone. She felt something unnerving. A pair of shouts were heard by Lovina. Then she knew what she was fearing.

The two ran near her as they shout, "Lovi~!" Its them, the cute duo. Antonio and Bella.

Lovina gulped, _'Bella's so cute as ever… Oh, there's the tomato insect again.'_ "Whats the matter Bella? Got annoyed by the insect?" She asked.

Antonio pouted, "Hey!"

Bella smiled her happy sweet kitty smile, "Guess what Lovi~" She cooed.

Lovina shuddered, "No… don't fucking tell me…" Her eyes widened.

Bella and Antonio nodded, "Yes, we're a couple now~" They exclaimed.

"Well, its still not official but we are now a couple~" Bella informed.

Antonio nodded, "What the fuck! Yesterday is the day you two met! Don't tell me you guys planned your wedding tomorrow…" She asked not believing.

They both nodded, "Well, proposal first before wedding." Bella said.

"So you planned your wedding tomorrow then your proposal will be later?! What the fucking fuck?!" Then Lovina felt a large hand covered her mouth.

"Remember the rules, Lov~" Lovina was now ready to cry. Its Gilbert, Lovina bit Gilbert's large hand and glared at him.

"I can say what I want bastard!" Gilbert back off.

"Hey hey hey! What made you so angry Lov?" Lovina glared.

She sighed and inhaled and exhaled before glaring back to Gilbert again, "I think Im having a realistic nightmare." Gilbert looked at the two behind her.

"What happened to her?" The duo shrugged.

"We just told her that we're together and she's already throwing a fit." Antonio said.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes in realization, "Who would not? I bet you just met yesterday that made Lov throw a fit." Gilbert said as he supported the limping Italian.

Bella laughed, "That's normal for Lovi to throw a fit if someone will hit on me and now that she knew that I have a boyfriend. Its really her break down." She smiled sadly to Lovina.

Lovina tried to stand on her own but she passed out. Gilbert and Bella panicked while Antonio just stared at her in surprise.

"W-What happened?!" Bella asked.

Gilbert shrugged as he carry Lovina to the nurse office, "Excuse me for the next class please. Danke!" Then he ran.

One thing was in Lovina's head, _'I made the most annoying pair ever… Ahh… I could be stupid sometimes…'_

 **End!**

 **Hallo! I wish you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Usfem!UK. Have fun! Have a good day. I almost forgot!**

 **Here are the official pairings.**

 **US x fem!UK**

 **Pru x fem!Mano**

 **Netherlands x fem!Canada**

 **SpaBel**

 **Ger x fem!Ita**

 **Fem!Japan and fem!Estonia will be single forever.**

 **Just kidding! Greece will show up soon and Estonia's guy… well, I don't know one, better review it! So goodbye now!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Magician And The Hero

**Hallo! Another chapter for this week.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter!**

 **Thank you by the way to Neko-chan, dude bro… and I mean it in personal, you made me on the roll again!**

 **This chapter is USUK by the way…**

 **Reminder: Ms. Johnson is only a human, I didn't base her to any hetalia chracter, maybe you'll get confusions.**

 **Chapter: "** _ **The Hero and The Magician"**_

Alice was ordered to give the files she checked to Ms. Johnson, their nurse. It was a file of the health of the students from Ms. Jonhson but Mr. Honda borrowed it for a while so here Alice is, delivering it.

As Alice walked, she noticed a familiar dirty blonde from the corner of her eyes but she ignored it, not until he stopped her.

Alfred smiled widely at her, "Hey, Alice!" He greeted.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued to walk, "I'm busy, don't bother me…" She said plainly and left him behind or so she thought.

Alfred followed her, like her tail or a lost puppy. "Come on Alice! You cant ignore my heroic presence forever you know." He pouted. Alice loved-hated that cute pout.

"There's no forever Al, everything always have an end." She reminded.

Alfred continued to pout, "That's the point, you just make it clearer. Alice! Notice me!" Alice rolled her eyes and ignored him, _'Why do the clinic seems far now? Come on, let me arrive there already!'_ Alice whined inwardly.

"I cant ignore you completely since we're dorm mates, so shut up." She said as she quickened her pace. Alfred stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"I know! But… I want to talk to you and I mean it this very time!" He whined as he pouted.

 _'Why do his pouts seemed to be so cute!'_ Alice inwardly whined.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Follow me and talk." She said as she continued to walk after shrugging off Alfred's hands off her shoulders.

Alfred's eyes sparkled and beamed, "Really?!" He asked as he followed Alice with his eyes.

Alice sighed and nodded before blushing, "But that doesn't mean that I want to, got it?!" She said.

Alfred just grinned, "Sure!" And with that they started talking while heading to the nurse's office.

When they arrived at the door of the office someone pushed them aside and went in first, they noticed a white haired guy carrying someone Alice completely knew without even looking intently at her.

Its Gilbert and Lovina.

Alfred successfully catched Alice from falling to him but was disappointed when she didn't recognized his _heroic_ act.

Alice went immediately behind Gilbert and glared at him, "What did you do to her?!" She asked angrily, Alfred went in with a sad face before standing behind Alice.

Gilbert was completely in shock when Alice approached him and matched her glare to him, "I did nothing, I just awesomely brought her here. If you want an explanation go ask the girl named Bella? Belle? Bella I think, go ask her before accusing me of something." He pouted before setting Lovina down the bed.

The nurse approached them, "What happened to Lovina?" She asked, looking at each of them.

"She passed out earlier." Gilbert answered.

The nurse shook her head, "Did she eat her breakfast earlier?" She asked.

Gilbert nodded. Alice raise an eyebrow to him, "How did you…" She started.

"Im not a creep or a stalker, Im innocent, we're just dorm mates." He said cooly.

The three nodded their heads in understanding. "Oh, sure…" Alice said.

"Okay, you may leave now. The next class is starting soon. And Alice what do you need?" She asked and arched up and eyebrow to Alfred who just smiled at her.

"Im told to give this to you Ma'am, that's the health data of the students that Mr. Honda borrowed last week." Alice handed her the papers she was holding the whole time and bowed as farewell, "We're going now." She glared at Gilbert one last time before grabbing Alfred out from the room.

After they left, the nurse looked at Gilbert confused, "What are you doing, Mr.?" She cocked her head to the side.

Gilbert looked up to the nurse, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, Im staying with her." He said.

The glasses of the nurse shone, "Oh my bad, sure Gilbert, I'll write you an excuse letter for your next class, which is it?" She smirked behind her hand.

"Science, ma'am." Gilbert answered.

The nurse nodded before saying, "Okay okay. I'll go get the thermometer and your excuse letter." She smirked before exiting.

Gilbert scratched his head before yawning and stared at Lovina unconsciously, "…You're kinda cute though." He poked Lovina's left cheek.

"And fluffy, I like cute fluffy things… or creature for people's case." He poked it again… and again… and again.

After the last poke, Lovina moved. "Oh! She moved!" Gilbert said but continued to poke her.

And another poke.

"She moved again! So cute~" He cooed. "But not that I like her already…" He poked her again.

The nurse came back and looked at them both and blushed with a little nosebleed. _'S-So cute!'_ She fan girled inwardly. _'Oh. My. Gosh! Another shipping to push! Gotta tell Eliza about this~'_ She nodded to herself.

She coughed falsely, "So… umm… you can continue to poke her…" She said before, "But unfortunately, I needed to get her temperature right now." She said getting out the thermometer.

Gilbert pouted slightly from getting apart from the cute cheek of Lovina. "…Okay." He said before standing up.

After that the nurse get her temperature but while doing so, the patient was wide awake the whole time…

 _'Im glad the poking stopped, but… what did he said to me? Did he just complimented me earlier? Oh gosh this guy is… cool? Awesome? or just a complete idiot...?'_ She asked herself.

 **Cut!**

"Why… are… you… still… following me?!" Alice growled. After they left the clinic, Alfred still keep on following Alice.

"Just following you~" He said cheerfully.

Alice face palmed, "Are you aware that the class will start soon?" Alice asked irritated.

Alfred nodded, "That's why Im following you~" He hoped once and poked Alice's sides.

Alice jerked forward and blushed, "What the bloody hell?!" She stopped to turn to Alfred. "Are you well aware that most of the people living on Earth have that part protected because it's sensitive?!" She asked angrily.

Alfred nodded and shook his head, "Well, yes and no. You mean that part tickles?~" He teased.

"S-Shut up!" She yelled to him before marching forward again but a bit faster right now.

Alfred pouted, "Nah! You're no fun." He ran to Alice.

"You know what? I can curse you anytime!" She threatened.

"Oh no you can't, heroes don't believe at magic such as curses! Heroes prevent things like that to happen." He said as he shook his head.

"So you're not believing me?" Alice acted as if she'll cry anytime soon.

Alfred panicked little, "N-No, I mean yes! I believe you!" Alice smirked hiddenly.

She smiled sweetly after smirking, "So… like you're the hero and I'm the magician." She said.

Alfred nodded, "You can be a great side kick along with Artie!" He said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "So deal then! I'm you're magician while youre my hero!" She said.

"We'll help each other when in pinch!" Alfred said then the bell rang.

"…and we're in a pinch right now." Alice said said and Alfred immediately, without hesitations, he grabbed and carried Alice in a bridal style.

"The hell?! Put me down!" Alice roared, while Alfred just grinned.

"Nah! Not letting you ruin the moment~" He said and procceded to ran heading to their same class… yeah, they both have same class, that's the reason why Alfred walked along.

Alice is not completely listening to the teacher the last time they introduced themselves.

 **~End~**

 _ **So, like, Im sorry and terribly sorry… I planned to write this chapter last couple of weeks but something interrupted me, I wrote this chapter this night despite my tiredness and head ache from earlier exam but worry not! The hellish exam is done! Well, atleast I just got one low score. Banzai! Thank you and have a good day or night! And another delay,we got disconnected from our wifi then boom! I didn't published this thing on time, again. I'm sorry. And for Fem!Estonia's pair is none, that's already decided. And the said official pairing would be changed again... Someone told me to do something unusual so here it is, love ya dude!**_

 _ **Please review, favorite, and alert. That would be awesome!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Remaining

**Thank you for those who did review last chapter… well, there's nothing last time I checked, so sad though.** **But! I'll continue the story!!** **GerIta here we go!! And Canada x Mystery Guy!** **Disclaimer I own nothing.**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Remaining_**

"Goodmorning~" Feliciana greeted the students she encounter on her way to her first class.

The students nodded to her as a greeting.

Feliciana smiled, "Ahh~ I wonder how Big sis and Big bro Gil doing now." She told to herself and as always, she got lost of her senses around her.

She bumped into a hulky back, "Oof!!" Feliciana fell to the ground.

"Sorry, here." The man in front of her offered a hand.

Feliciana looked up and smiled widely, "Thank you Luddy. But I can handle myself." Then she stood up.

Ludwig inwardly smiled, "You're heading to our first class?" He asked.

Feliciana nodded, "Yup! You too? Let's go together~" She said.

"Okay, that way we can get to know each other." He said and started to walk.

"So…" Ludwig started. "What are your favorites?"

' _I hope that's a good start.'_ Ludwig thought.

Feliciana grinned, "Plenty! Well that's cooking! I love color red too. And oh! I love pasta, pizza and plenty! I love cats, they're so cute…" Then she goes on before she realized what she's doing at the time.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I sometimes forgot how to stop talking." She said.

Ludwig sighed in relief, "No, it's okay." He said.

"So, Luddy, what's your favorites?" She asked.

"I think… studying. Exercises. Cooking too." He said.

"Ohh~ you love cooking too? Why don't we cook together this Saturday?" Feliciana said.

"That's a good idea. We're here." Ludwig said.

Feliciana stopped and peeked inside… then paled.

Ludwig got worried and he took a peek but instantly stopped.

"No, you'll die. Go at the front door, she'll not going to notice. Go." Feliciana looked at Ludwig with an expression that Ludwig never encounter before.

He nodded and followed what she said, he went to the front door. Before he went inside he heard them, "Hello sis~ How you doing?"

' _That's Feli, why she act like that?'_ He thought.

He went inside without even taking a single peek and he look at the place where he heard Feliciana's voice and he immediately understood why.

The whole gang is there.

Lovina glared at him intently not after she was blocked by an albino. A very annoying albino.

Ludwig unconsciously sighed in relief when his brother blocked Lovina's glare at him.

He looked towards Feliciana and he was sure that he saw a little amusement in her eyes throughout the scene that happened a minute ago.

A hand was placed on Ludwig's shoulder and it alerted him. "You can sit now. Lovi wont hurt you, the whole gang is this class, be glad." He noticed her busty busts first before looking at her face.

He knew her, Ivan's sister. Katrina. "Oh, thank you." With that, he was fully aware that Feliciana is now laughing behind him.

…

After their morning classes Ludwig went directly to the canteen, making sure that the event of their first day at the school don't occur this day.

Because of his rush to the canteen, he didn't noticed the same Italian earlier, following just behind him.

"Hi Luddy!" Feliciana greeted.

Ludwig jumped and came into a halt caused by the sudden approach of Feliciana. "O-Oh, hi there Feli."

"Sorry for earlier, I just don't want big sis to found out that we came together. She'll came into a wrong conclusion, it's bad enough that she's not happy about you and your brother in our dorm. Sorry." Feliciana said.

Ludwig shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Let's have lunch together! I know a place where we can eat together." Feliciana said and dragged Ludwig to the canteen.

"I knew it! She's close to the potato!"

"Come on, Lov. They're just like us."

"There's no us! Shut up, I want to eat already."

…

Maddie was looking for someone. The guy from before.

"I guess I really don't have chance to meet him, huh." Maddie sighed.

"Bonjour Madeline~" Maddie turned and saw Francis.

"Oh, bonjour Francis." She greeted back.

Francis arched his eyebrow up. "What are you looking for? Maybe who?" He asked.

Maddie sighed. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"That's why I'm looking for him, I want to know him." Maddie answered.

"I can help you, describe this lucky guy."

"He have this gravity defying hair-"

"Matthias?!"

"Non! Not him! Let me continue." Madeline pouted.

Francis laughed, "Okay, okay ~"

"So that hair, he got this cat-like eyes and he wore a stripped scarf, you know him?" Madeline said.

"Oui, I know him but… I'll only give you a clue, ask Bella for her brother, older brother." He said and went away, leaving a pissed off Canadian.

"Why did I even trusted the guy?" She pouted and went to the canteen.

"Who's that girl?"

"Big bro Lars! I wanna spend my time with you."

"Okay… but you'll gonna spend your own money."

"Sure!"

…

"Are all of the things ready?" A suited man asked.

"Yes, master." The other suited man answered while bowing his head.

"Good. Now for the action. We'll go tomorrow morning, first hour of class." The first man smirked.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 ** _Sorry for the very delay update. I have plenty of things to do here on my house, a birthday party for my big sis and they need assistance. Sorry._** ** _So I planned an update every week, any day of week but I target Saturdays or Fridays._** ** _For the pairings. The main pairs were UsUk, PruMano, and GerIta. The other pairs, such as SpaBel, Greece and Japan, and Canada and Mystery Guy, they're just side pairs or best friends._** ** _The action will be next chapter before the festival, that's a little spoiler._** ** _So I think it's a goodbye now._**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Attack

**Thanks for reviewing from the last chapter… if you actually did.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Chapter 7: The First Attack**_

Alice went immediately to her first class after preparing her _things._

She felt something will go wrong this day.

"Ali~ce~!" Someone behind her called out.

Alice groaned then she fastened her pace, not letting the other to catch up.

"Hey!-" Alfred called once again.

"Not now Al, I needed something to be done." Alice said.

Alfred stopped whining, "Okay, what happened?"

Alice turned to him, "You mean, what will happen? Well, that's something to know for the better."

"Okay." Then Alfred silently followed Alice to their class.

…

Alice opened the door and immediately got a question. "You felt it?" Feliciana asked her.

Alice nodded, "Last night." She said.

Ericka approached them, "Do I need to alarm the others?" She asked, directly at Alice.

"Yeah, maybe just one each class." Ericka nodded and she immediately typed something on her laptop.

Lovina and Maddie went in together. "I already contacted them, they're on their way… and they'll be on the rooftop just incase it'll be a false alarm." Lovina said.

"And I reminded all of the expert shooters in every class to be on lead if something _will_ happen today." Maddie said.

Alice nodded, "Thank you, and I'm sorry that I didn't told anyone about this." She smiled sadly.

Lovina and Ericka smirked, "It's always your job to order us what to do, not do everything all by yourself. Silly Alice." Ericka said.

Before anyone could say something, Sakura burst in. "All of them… all of the teachers were no where to be seen." She panted. Alice groaned.

"I really hate their strategy of raiding us. Okay, now for the plans…" She said and the other members listened intently.

…

After about five minutes, the students in their class already arrived. Before the bell could ring, Alice and Ericka arranged the sitting orders.

Sakura sat at the very first seat, near the front door. Maddie sat in front of the teacher's desk. Lovina and Alice sat just behind Maddie and Ericka was sitting at the seat near the window at the second row. While Feliciana stayed at the very back of the class and the last row near the back door.

Alfred who was seemed annoyed and confused at the same time, he banged his fist on his desk. "Would you guys just tell us what's gonna happen?!" He complained.

Alice face palmed and stayed like that, "No. We can't but how about this… we're going to have _a little reunion._ " Lovina answered for Alice's place.

Alfred groaned, "I won't believe that bullshit!" He stood from his seat.

"Calm down man!" Matthias tried.

Nora turned to the American, "Listen. They handled this thing the last time they came so shut up, you might even ruin their plan from being such an idiot. And were you curious why they called this reunion? Then… not my place to talk." She said and then she turned to what she was doing before.

Alfred gulped before nodding while Lovina and Alice laughed but tried to look not, even Sakura, Ericka and Feliciana did the same. It's only Maddie who stayed unamused since she knew what she'll end up later.

Gilbert groaned, "Come on… you should just tell us what's gonna happen." He said.

Alice and Ericka sighed while Lovina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Alice and Ericka went at front. "So there's a little reunion that'll gonna happen later. But before we'll continue to the whole story… no one should panic especially the new students and the guys…" Ericka looked at the guys and at the new people. They all nodded even though hesitantly.

Ericka sighed in relief, "So, another mafia attack will going to happen later and that's what we're gonna call a reunion since we handled them the last time. They wanted revenge…" She waited for a response or a panic expression.

Alice smiled, "Good. So, today's the chosen day. So if anything will happen such as…" She explained what's gonna happen and luckily they got nothing of a panic.

…

After the bell rang, they were on set. Maddie mumbled plenty of curses under her breath that could make Lovina and Alice so proud. Sakura just shook her head while Ericka forced a laugh to stop.

Not long after, Feliciana signed Alice and Sakura something. And they immediately put something below their desk just before the front door could burst open and revealed two black-suited guys.

The one guy smirked and pointed his gun at the students inside, while the other guy immediately locked the front door, forgetting about the back door that Feliciana stealthy went through without hassle.

"No one move!" The first guy announced.

They both smirked when they saw a tension between them and the students. And to add it more, they grabbed Maddie and Nora in front of them and held them as hostages.

Maddie groaned while Nora watched the whole scene completely uninterested. "If anyone of you do a single funny move, you'll surely enjoy the image of your friends being killed." The other guy said.

The first guy examined the girls they held… then smirked. "What would it be like if one of your friends being rape just right before you, huh?" Then a laughter was heard all across the room.

The first guy glared at Alice who laughed at them. "What are you laughing at?" The guy asked irritated.

"Oh, no, no, it's just… who the bloody hell were you holding?" She mused.

Then both of them looked at the dummies they were holding. Before one of them could take an aim, both Feliciana and Lovina took the strike. Feliciana knocked down the front door that went flying towards one of the guys. While Lovina both put a knife on his throat and a gun pointed at his head.

Lovina smirked before smiling innocently but dangerously, "What would you like as a punishment of attempting to rape my friends? A knife that was passed by my ancestors to the present, slitting your throat, or a bullet of a gun that was passed to me by a Mafia Godfather? Choose one." She asked innocently.

The guy looked at her sideways, "I choose the bullet." He said.

"Aww~ too bad, I won't let you go without pain, sorry~" She said while attempting to slit his throat but stopped, that was when all of the girls gulped except for Alice, "Oh, maybe I can use you as our new shooting target, that would be great having a living target… Maybe I could send you to Canada and there I'll let you freeze and then I'll cut your stomach open and let it open until a wild bear will appear and eat your intestines and I will let you watch it… Maybe I could send you to a newbie mafia guy, and let you be their living target since they have only few. Oh! I could just simply send you to a torture chamber, I'll cut you slowly and painfully, hearing you scream would put me at ease. Then after that, I'll get one of your eyes and let you watch as I cut it into tiny bits and then I'll cut off your little happy place and let you see it as the piranhas will hungrily eat it until it was left nothing-" She was cut off mid planning.

"Lovina!" Maddie called out.

Lovina turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Stop it, its making me sick!" Maddie complained.

Lovina seemed to lighten her eyes and went back to her usual self. "O-Okay. Alice, orders." She turned at the laughing Briton.

"W-Wait…" She inhaled and exhaled. "Okay. Tie him. Interrogation time and Ericka, close the doors and maybe check the status of the other class." She said and Ericka immediately obeyed.

Lovina looked sad for a bit but then obeyed to the order. She roughly pinned the guy down. Lovina smirked when she saw the pain drawn on his face.

"Oh look, you're hurting~" She said, which got plenty of odd looks from the class.

Feliciana took the other guy and tied him too. "…" She glared at the guy intently. "I'll let you off by now…" She said.

The people near her was shocked especially the new. Lovina was proud, very proud.

As for Lovina, she sat near the conscious but tied guy, "Tell me, what's your name?" She said.

"Nothing." He spat.

Lovina laughed, "Sure, sure! I can find out that thing by myself though." She said while waving an ID card on his face.

"How-?"

"Let's see…" She glared from the card to the guy. "You're from a fucking Russian Mafia branch but you're doing your job poorly? I bet you're a beginner." She mocked.

"His name?" Ericka asked.

"Agav Kosov" Lovina replied.

Ericka nodded and searched the name. Arthur who was behind Ericka took a peek and shook his head. "That sign is the new branch of the Russian Mafia, I saw it in the internet and some of the international news." Arthur said and Ericka nodded.

"And that guy is one of the new recruits... Feli could you check the other guy's name?" Ericka said.

Feliciana nodded and grabbed the card easily. "His name is… Viktor Grankin. Yup! That's his name." She smiled towards Ericka.

Ericka typed the name and sighed in frustration. "I should have expected this… Viktor is one of the professionals. He have one of the highest kills." Ericka said with Arthur taking a peek.

"She's right…" Arthur said but before he could continue Alice interrupted.

Alice stood and walked towards the teacher's desk. "So the plan is…" She explained.

The others smirked while the others sadly sat on their chairs.

Arthur could finally find an opening, "How did you know their site anyways?" He asked at Ericka.

Ericka smiled up him, "I'm one of a hell hacker." She said and went back to her laptop, leaving Arthur unsatisfied with the answer.

… **First Group…**

Lovina groaned, "Why did I agreed to be with you, again?" She asked to herself.

"Because I am awesome!" Gilbert said.

Lovina rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, it's the damn orders." She said while continuing to walk.

Their orders were to check the rooms of their current floor to see if there's a teach to be see; which is surely impossible. The second order was to wait for their _friends_ at the rooftop where they should be and lastly was to guide their _friends._

Lovina was teamed up with Gilbert.

… **Second Group…**

"Why me?" Natalia asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Because you are the only person I could trust besides the SC, Natalia-san" She said while holding close her katana.

Natalia nodded. "Oh… aren't you scared?" She asked with a bit worried tone.

Sakura shook head while laughing lightly, "No, you're far from scary. You're beautiful, strong, and smart. How could I be scared of you Natalia-san?" She explained.

Natalia blushed lightly and shook it off, "…Thank you." She said.

Their mission is to check the floor above them which is the third floor.

Sakura was teamed up with Natalia.

… **Last Group…**

"Al, you should listen to me, okay?" Alice said clearly as possible to Alfred who just nodded.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Don't ya worry, I won't defy your _orders._ " He said mockingly before he was dragged back to their path before.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me?" He asked while being drag.

Alice groaned, "To the place where you should be. In the room." She said.

Alfred teared up, "No! The hero must not leave his magician sidekick! I promise I'll listen to you but just this day!" He whined.

Alice nodded while stopping dragging Alfred, "Cause you should." She said.

Their mission is to survey the last floor which is the fourth floor. They are needed to meet up their _friends_ on the rooftop too. They also needed to wait for Ericka's information about their situation right now and how's the other groups were doing.

Then she was paired up with Alfred since he's pushy.

 **...**

 _Canada, Romano, Veneziano and Estonia were first to make a move… Now for England and Japan's own move… Someone do wonder, would they be even be caught after their heroic act or be even safe after this._

… **End…**

 _ **So, I thought it's gonna be alright after I scheduled a date for my update but it all gone horrible, it's even a miracle that I can manage to publish it now. I'm so sorry though, I was aiming for Friday but all of the documents that I've already finished were all gone after I reformat my phone, I just thought that I saved it to the other device but I'm completely wrong about that. So sorry, I promise next week. Oh just a reminder, it's gonna be my day after three days! Banzai! Banzai! Maybe I could write something special for that day~ Have a good day or night!**_


	8. Chapter 8: First Action

**Sorry. It's been three weeks, I think?**

 **I'm so stupid! I'm really sorry for the wait… if you're waiting.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

…

 _ **Chapter 8: First Action**_

 _Lovina's team!_

"What should I do?" Gilbert asked to Lovina who look clearly annoyed.

She turned to him and glared. "Listen to me, that would be enough for the moment." She replied.

Gilbert pouted. "But I went with you because I want fights!" He stroked a fighting pose.

Lovina sighed. "I said for the moment so shut up." She said.

Gilbert just nodded even though hesitantly.

Lovina smirked, "Good."

After they arrived near the lockers just before the room they needed to be in, several footsteps can be heard aside from Lovina's and Gilbert's.

Of course, Lovina already took a move. "Get in!" She pointed towards the locker just next to Gilbert.

"Why?"

Lovina glared. "No more questions, get inside!" She said.

Gilbert opened it and went in and then Lovina followed inside.

The locker is big enough for them to fit but still small enough to have extra space.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked as he stared at Lovina who was doing something behind her.

Lovina looked up and smirked. "A magic I'd say."

Gilbert gulped. He might know nothing but he clearly know what he was feeling.

…

Natalia dropped the unconscious guy roughly on the ground. "Three down, now for the last one." She said as she stared at the scared guy in front of her.

Sakura giggled, "Natalia-san… you should give a little mercy to the guy." She said cutely while stomping on one of the unconscious guys.

Natalia scoffed, "You're a good partner but I still remembered what they did to us the last time they came." She said.

Sakura's eyes darkened. "Lucia…" She mumbled before stealing Natalia's target.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "I only knocked down three guys while you got the other seven." She frowned.

Sakura turned to her. "It's okay there's still more guys in here." She said.

"What to do now?"

"We just accomplished our mission. Let's remind Ericka about our progress." Sakura said after her eyes went back to normal. "Wait… tie them." She continued.

Natalia smirked, "She's really just the same person like before." She said before tying every unconscious guy near her.

While Natalia was busy, Sakura called Ericka through their ribbons… they got the idea when they discovered that Nora's pin was a cellphone and then Ericka inserted a chip inside their ribbons so that they won't waste time dialing each other through their phones.

As she clicked the pin, Ericka was already there. "Hello. What is it?"

"We just finished our job, Ericka-san. We found nothing but them. The students were alright, they tried to rape one of the students each class like what they did to our class but none of it succeed." Sakura said.

Ericka sighed and it was loud and clear. "Okay, you can return now. Don't forget to tie them and hide them to our usual hidden room." She said.

Sakura nodded, "Everything's clear to me." She said before clicking it off.

Natalia popped out from the tied people. "Where's that place again?"

"The lockers."

…

"The fuck is this?!" Gilbert said when he entered the place Lovina just opened before the guys that was invading the school can spot them inside the locker.

Lovina smirked, "Can't you see? This is our artillery!" She said.

Gilbert turned to her, "Why the fuck this fucking huge artillery doing in an all girl's school?!" He said.

"Shut up!" Lovina said as she smacked Gilbert. "You just said it. We are all girls we need protection and luckily… this room is huge enough for us to relax." She said.

"How about our mission? About the fighting?" Gilbert asked.

Lovina groaned. "Okay! Okay! We're here not to relax, idiot." She rolled her eyes.

Gilbert pouted, "I want to fight!" He whined.

Lovina glared at him. "Shut up…" She said while she scanned for something.

"What are you looking for?" Gilbert asked.

Lovina turned and smirked, "This." She showed a sharp knife.

"What?! Just that?"

"Yeah, we won't attract too many of them when we're not using guns." Lovina said.

Gilbert sighed, "I'm being so unawesome today." He said.

"Good to know that you know." Lovina smirked and placed the knife on the side of her boots and then she grabbed a gun. "Even though I still have one." She said to herself and then she stood up heading for the door they went through before.

Gilbert stopped her, "What about me?" He asked.

"You'll find out later." Lovina said and proceeded.

"Come on! This isn't the time for surprises." Gilbert whined.

Lovina glared at him, "I thought we agreed to the rules." She said.

All Gilbert could do was frown.

…

Alfred followed Alice's every movement so that he could not cause too much trouble for Alice.

Well, being himself, he started to do something on his own.

Alice noticed this and frowned immediately, "Al! Don't do something stupid, understand?" She said to Alfred who just nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Alice frowned completely, she knew what will happen next and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh~ Alice, Alice, Alice~ Is it true that recklessness runs through the blood of the Presidents here?" Alice turned around and saw the same annoying face they encountered before and killed her…

Alice gripped her gun and shot him instantly, while Alfred was already caught by _his_ companions.

The guy shook his head. "And talentless, I prefer Feli than you." He said.

"Stop this immediately, Marcello." Alice said before she got caught off guard.

The said guy who's name was Marcello shot Alice on her leg. Alice gripped her shot leg and rolled over to the wall for a temporary shield since her hero was caught sooner than she thought.

Marcello walked towards the wall Alice hid, "Come out little girl." He sang.

Alice groaned and then poked out her head and then shot him but missed once again. "Shit." She cursed.

Marcello laughed, "Remember I'm not the only one playing." He said that made Alice widen her eyes.

She saw two guys in front of her and they knocked her out of consciousness.

"Poor little girl but it's your fault in the first place." Marcello said and then he ordered his companions to pick her up.

…

Lovina stopped at her tracks, "This is serious, it's already three gun shots and I know neither Alice nor Sakura would shoot three times. They're bad shooters." She said.

Gilbert turned to her, "What?" He said.

"They don't use gun unless it's very important." Lovina said.

"Well, this is bad because it's not mine." Both Lovina and Gilbert turned to see Sakura and Natalia approaching.

Lovina clicked her ribbon and Ericka went on. "I know what's happening." Lovina said.

Before Ericka could respond an announcement went on all around the school, "Is this thing on?" A flick on the mic followed. "Okay, it's on. Hello! I'm calling for Lovina," Lovina twitched uncontrollably while gripping her knife tightly.

"Feliciana," Feliciana looked up and stomped on the still unconscious guys in their room.

"Sakura," Sakura unsheathed her katana and her eyes went dark, Natalia knew what was happening.

"Ericka," Ericka set her glasses with a growl.

"And Madeline." Madeline slammed her hands on her desk.

The speaker continued, "Don't worry about Alice, she's here with that blonde guy with glasses. If you want your friend alive come here those who were mentioned." A pause. "I am Marcello by the way, it's been awhile, I say?" He said and then it turned off.

Lovina clicked the ribbon once again, "Ericka, you know what to do but just don't let Feli go out there and even Maddie. We'll handle this." She said.

Ericka sighed, "Okay, just be careful… don't let Gilbert and Natalia go with you. Let them continue your missions." She said before turning it off.

Lovina turned to Natalia and Gilbert, "Gilbert, go to the rooftop. You'll meet black suited men up there and tell them to go the first floor immediately and if possible, go with them until in our room." She said before turning to Natalia, "Natalia, assist Gilbert and make sure that you'll both arrived in the room safely." She said and Natalia nodded.

"Go now." Lovina said.

Natalia nodded and dragged Gilbert who was about to complain. Sakura sighed, "You're really bossy, huh?" She said.

Lovina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know about that." She said. "Let's go now before history repeats itself." Lovina said.

Sakura nodded, "Okay." She replied.

Sakura ran, following Lovina's lead with her katana on her side. While Lovina grabbed both of her gun and knife at the same time.

 _'They don't want to see death again.'_ Marcello smirked and disappeared through the darkness.

…

 **End**

…


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Hetalia.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Reasons**_

* * *

 _A red head Italian came out of her house. There Lovina, Alice and Feliciana were waiting for her._

 _The said red headed girl is Lucia Guidi, an Italian with dark red eyes and tanned skin. She's one of Alice's childhood friend, same goes with both Vargas sisters._

 _Lovina waved to Lucia once and smiled, "Took you long today, huh? What happened?" She asked._

 _Lucia rolled her eyes to the girls before walking towards them. "Just a little argument with Flavio, nothing serious." She said._

 _Alice nodded, "If you consider knives as safe then it's nothing serious." She sighed._

 _Feliciana popped out, "Come on! This day is our first day of high school, we should be happy. We should set aside the problems away!" She tried._

 _Lovina agreed, "For once I agreed with her, we should spend our first day as a happy day before any serious and stressful things came into our way." She said._

 _Alice nodded, "Me too, for once I agreed with these two." She smirked._

 _Feliciana pouted while Lovina stick closer to Lucia who laughed. "Yeah, we should. By the way, where are Sakura and Ericka?" Lucia asked._

" _Already at school. They wanted to explore the school more." Alice said._

 _Lucia nodded and they continued to chat while walking. The six best friends we're always best friends since their births._

 _The group of friends we're the living proofs of 'Nothing can get us apart even death'. After all those attempt suicides, their stupid cat fights which involves with sharp knives, and their misunderstandings, not single of it made them torn apart._

 _Because they're best friends._

* * *

 _When they arrived at the school, they took a single round of tour and went to the auditorium for the welcoming speech of the head of their new school._

 _An all girls school, 'Gakuen Ladies High School'._

 _The head of the school is one of Sakura's brothers, Kiku Honda._

 _Lucia yawned and Feliciana giggled of her cute gesture, "You look cute~"_

 _Lucia glared, "Shut up." She said straight flat that made Alice and Lovina smirked while Feliciana pouted._

 _Mr. Honda went out from the back stage and greeted the students with a welcoming smile and slight bow, a habit. "Welcome back students!" He said. "And welcome to those new students here, we're glad for you being here." He added._

 _Lucia rolled her eyes along with Lovina. They knew that they're not going to be please when they'll find out that both of the known trouble maker since mid school, Lucia and Lovina._

 _It's already half an hour and they're still in the auditorium because of some long speeches of the head of school. They mentioned about connecting a school to their school but neither did Alice nor Ericka paid attention to it._

 _Sakura, along with Ericka spotted Alice, Lovina, Feliciana and Lucia and hurriedly approached them._

 _Lovina planted her face onto her hand, "Man, when is this going to end?" She whined._

 _Alice rolled her eyes, "Till our deaths." She said._

 _Lucia glared to the person on the stage and then walked out but not before the speaker make out something that can make her smile, "…There's no classes today but you need to explore the whole school." He said and Lucia walked out completely._

 _Lovina followed._

 _Those two were the closest among the rest of the group of friends. They were the first two that became friends even that time when Lovina and Feliciana were still in Italy. Then Alice followed. It was summer that they all met each other. They have a vacation abroad with their families and it turned out that they all went to the same place with the other._

 _Well, that time. Lucia took the opportunity and left the house and roamed the place alone… same goes with the others and they bumped into each other. They were still very young that time but their minds were so mature that can make up escape plans in their houses and be a rebel every summer night that led to each other._

 _First that met were Lucia and Lovina, that was before and then was followed by Alice and Lucia and then it came to the point that they all meet each other one by one._

 _At this moment, Lucia and Lovina took their small walk talking about how bad their lives was before as a child and sometimes if got an opening, they'll exchange strategies of using knives. They're the knife buddies or sometimes Insanity duo. They tend to be insane when pushed the limits of thoughts of mass murdering._

 _Lucia sighed, "Tell me Lovina, what would be your exact reaction if something terrible will happen to one of us in the future?" She asked._

 _Lovina matched the sigh, "That question again. I don't know and I don't want to know either." She answered._

 _Lucia smiled sadly, "Okay… but we all know that we can't predict future right? Maybe one of us will get hurt badly or will die." She said._

 _Lovina glared on the floor. "Stop this this instant Lucia." She said._

" _I just wanna say that… I want you guys to put flowers monthly on my grave if I die. That's would be nice." Lucia continued._

 _Lovina turned to her right where Lucia was, "Why are you bringing this up Lucia?" She asked._

 _Lucia sighed, "Because I felt something that I'll die this year." She answered._

 _Lovina looked down and tear up…_

 _Every single thing that Lucia will feel always turned out to be true… every time, no skips._

* * *

 _After a couple of months from the opening of the school, everybody seemed to like of how Lucia and Lovina were doing and they elected them as the Peace Officers in their school's Student Council._

 _They won the election._

 _The president was an upperclassman, Cha Min-Hee, a Korean upperclassman. While the Vice President was Tara Howell, a Welsh girl. And the secretary and treasurer were Alice and Sakura._

 _While Ericka and Feliciana didn't join the election because they know that there's no slot for them… not yet._

 _After that, plenty of events happened but one terrible event happened. The time both Lucia and Lovina were expecting to come._

 _It was an early morning and they all decided to go early because of that thing Lucia was expecting that came later on._

 _Lucia sat on her seat comfortably compared to the fidgety Lovina. Alice and Ericka did something they do every time, hacking the system and planting chips everywhere. While Sakura and Feliciana went to the head to alarm them, even though the others didn't believed in them at least Kiku believed them and he's the only important person to convince. He told them about the things around them and how to deal with them when it came._

 _When Lovina stopped fidgeting, she contacted one of her trusted friends and asked them to help them handle the upcoming event._

* * *

 _After the class was filled with students, the teach never came but an unexpected and maybe expected guests arrived._

 _The people smiled to the scared students creepily. "Nice to meet you~" Said one of the guys._

 _While the one that seemed to be the leader stepped front and searched the crowd and spotted the group of friends._

 _They took Lucia, Lovina, Alice, Ericka, Sakura and Feliciana one by one and took them out and while they're outside, they heard cries of their classmates inside._

 _The girls took all their forces just trying to ignore the cries before it died down._

 _They do wonder why… why are they crying and shouting?_

 _But they also worried about what will happen to them to this very day._

 _The guys in black suit dragged them into the auditorium and tied them._

 _Just unknown to everyone that Lovina clicked something to alert a whole bunch of hulky friends._

 _A guy walked out from the back stage and smiled towards them, "Hello! Pleasure to see all of you here!"_ _ **It**_ _said… Demons shouldn't be referred as he. "I am Marcello by the way. Please be my guest today!" The demon said._

 _Lucia groaned, "What do you want?" She said._

 _Marcello clapped_ _ **it's**_ _hands, "Good question my dear."_ _ **It**_ _said._

 _Lovina clicked her tongue, "My dear, my ass." She muttered._

 _Alice and Feliciana widened their eyes. "What did you just said little girl?!" One of the guys behind them asked Lovina after shoving her on the ground._

 _Lovina glared to him, "I said you people are cheap!" She lied._

" _I heard a little different before."_ _ **It**_ _said._

 _Lovina rolled her eyes despite the great disadvantage she was in. "If you heard it why did you asked?" She said._

" _Stop it already Lovina!" Alice said._

 _Lovina smiled up to her, "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. I have something but you don't." She said winking._

 _Alice gave her a worried look and then saw her all too known sign._

 _'The sign of escape.'_

" _How?" Alice asked._

" _Leave it to them." Lovina said._

" _Who?" Alice said._

 _Lovina sighed, "Geez, you have plenty of questions. I mean them, my all too known friends." She replied._

" _What are you two talking about?" The guy that pinned Lovina down asked Alice and pinned her down as well._

" _Hey!" Lovina protested. "Don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" She said._

 _The guy smirked and crushed Lovina more to the ground as he continued to pin Alice down._

 _Alice groaned, "Well, shit, he's weak." She said._

 _The guy eyed both of them, "What's wrong with you two? I am the strongest of our branch!"_ _ **It**_ _bragged._

 _ **Everything snaps…**_

 _Alice and Lovina exchanged glances and laughed before sitting up and ripped the ropes around their wrists, same goes with the other girls._

 _Lovina brought out her knife and stabbed the guy to the heart. Alice brought out her own dagger and stabbed the guys around her. Sakura brought out her sharp hidden knife from her chopsticks on her head. While Ericka, Lucia and Feliciana beat up the guys bare hand._

 _Not long after that, the friends Lovina called earlier came. The Italian Mafia of her own. They joined to beat up the guys and there's only one_ _ **demon**_ _left._

 _Marcello._

 _Even though Marcello was alone_ _ **it**_ _managed to hit Lovina on the shoulder and Ericka on her arm._

 _They didn't mind it at all. As they escape Lucia stayed behind and followed Marcello to beat him up, Lovina and her Mafia family followed her without her consent._

* * *

" _You're really foolish, are you?" Marcello said when he caught Lucia and made her kneel down and tied tightly._

 _It's been awhile before she was caught. Her mission failed right in front of Lovina and her dead family._

" _If only I didn't…no… This should happen or else something else will happen." Lucia muttered to herself._

 _Lovina groaned, "Stop that shit already! I'll bring you out, well and alive! Just shut up! Alice and Feli will come to help if I'm unsuccessful to save you!" She shouted to Lucia._

 _Lucia smiled sadly, "You shouldn't." She said._

 _Marcello laughed, "Well, I think no one will save you both right now." He said._

 _The doors of the room they're in opened and revealed all of the people that they expected to save them but not a single look of despair can be seen on Lovina's features._

" _Did I crushed your hopes?" Marcello asked mockingly._

 _Lovina glared, "Sorry to disappoint you but you didn't crushed my hopes so shut up." She said and was shoved to the ground once again._

" _You don't know when to learn, do you?" The guy said._

" _She never learn." Alice said._

 _Feliciana looked up to them, "Whatever you do, even if you shoot her." She said._

 _Marcello twitched but he still wore his creepy smile. "Okay… then what if someone will die in front of her, would she break?" He asked._

 _Lovina looked up and shook her head, "No…no…no! Kill me instead! Don't kill her!" She shouted._

 _Marcello smirked, "That would be her great breaking point huh? Well, if she die then blame yourself for being useless to everybody!" He laughed an evil laugh._

 _Lucia smiled sadly, "Don't risk your life for me Lovina. I'll die afterwards." She said before Marcello placed the gun pointing on her head._

 _Alice and Feliciana protested. Sakura and Ericka cried while begging to stop._

 _But Lovina tried to struggle under the grip of the guy that shoved her onto the ground._

 _Lucia smiled but tears fell._

 _Marcello clicked the gun…_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

' _ **I love you as my own family.'**_

 _Bang! Blood splattered everywhere in front of Lovina and laughter echoed all over the room._

 _Lovina let out a pained scream that tracked by her Mafia family that led them to the room they're in._

 _Alice and the others cried even louder._

 _The Mafia went in and cleared the whole room but Marcello managed to escaped once again._

…

 _Lovina ran towards Lucia and hugged her, "Don't die… don't die… don't die…" She mumbled over and over again._

 _And she heard a little pulse._

" _She's alive!" Lovina announced and then the Mafia brought Lucia to their helicopter with Lovina, Alice and Feliciana._

 _Her first three friends._

 _When they arrived in the Hospital, Lovina hurriedly ran to a nurse to assist them but they all ignored her begs._

 _No one approached them, they just passed them._

 _And then the guy who held Lucia felt that her warmth left, he looked up to Lovina. "She… died." He said._

 _Lovina broke down. After some time her eyes darkened. She grabbed the gun that she spotted immediately and one by one she killed every single person inside the hospital except for the people she knew._

 _That lead a mass murder made by a teenager._

 _They were aware of what happened and they accepted their sins for not stopping her._

 _The mass murder—The new mafia branch made up of teenagers—Crime—End of their lives._

 _That's how they become official criminals._

* * *

 _Sakura and Ericka successfully cleaned up the mess and looked like that nothing happened. The head of the school handled the rest of the things that needed to be handle._

 _Flavio, the only family member understood what happened and closed the door but behind the door he cried his all feelings out._

 _Everything went back to normal but not to the group of criminal friends._

* * *

Present…

Lovina groaned as she continued to run. "I can't let anyone die this year. Especially not Alice." She said.

Sakura nodded, "We won't…"

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 _ **Well, it's kinda rush so I think it turned out bad. Just review it if anything bad here or everything is bad here. I'll explain this chapter to the next chapter through the story because I feel shit right now.**_

 _ **I'll explain here, I chose Lovina and Lucia((2p!Fem!Italy)) because they're both badass in my point of view so it turned out that Lucia was the reason they became criminals.**_

 _ **Sakura and Ericka didn't show their crime here but after this thing, they agreed to be criminals.**_

 _ **Feliciana doesn't**_ _ **have plenty of things to do here so enough with her convo.**_

 _ **Please, review, favorite, and alert!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Rescue**_

* * *

" _ **Help her don't make the same mistake like before… Lovina."**_

Gilbert ran to the rooftop with Natalia tailing behind and also looking around if any enemies around.

They're already at the last stairs and after they opened the door of the rooftop, they're greeted by the Mafia that have been waiting since the time Lovina contacted them.

They looked suspiciously at Gilbert. "Who are you?" One of them asked.

Gilbert stepped back a little before answering, "I'm a friend of Lovina and she told me to call you to go to the first floor." He sighed, "They need help. Alice have been caught." He continued.

One of the mafia sighed while the others growled. "Leave it to us. Now go." He said but Gilbert and Natalia didn't left.

"What?!" One of them asked.

"We need names…" Natalia said.

They all sighed. "Okay. I am Obizzo Laurenti and this is Amelio Monti." Obizzo said. "We'll end tomorrow if we'll introduce everyone so that's it." Obizzo continued.

Natalia nodded, "Okay but Lovina said that you'll lead us to our room safely. Now we'll wait." She said.

Obizzo sighed but nodded. "Okay, now we'll go before someone will die… again." He said before running downstairs.

Of course being Gilbert, he was seeking for answers about who died and when? But he let it silent for the moment.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Lovina and Sakura were now in front of the door they dreaded the whole year. The abandoned Janitor room where Lucia died. Where they witnessed her death.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

Lovina turned to her while gripping the door knob, "Ready as always." She replied and then she opened the door. It revealed the same demon like before… but he have new companions.

Marcello smiled his usual creepy smile. "It's been awhile, Lovina. Isn't it wonderful that we met once again? And oh! Thank me for making you snap and reveal your inner power. Welcome though." He said.

Lovina chuckled, "Well, excuse me. We're already criminals before you came into our lives. That time was just my first mass murder." She said.

Marcello clasped his hands. "Good to know. Congratulations by the way Sakura for having a real weapon." He said mockingly to Sakura.

Sakura clicked her tongue, "I got this katana since I was still 4 years old. This was passed by my ancestors and that needle I used that time was our low class weapon." She said a little non-respecting. Who would respect a demon anyways?

"Before saying things, could you research it first? You're a failure leader." Alice said behind him.

Marcello glared at Alice that made him turn around, "So does you being caught first is foolish." He said and turned to face Lovina and Sakura but they disappeared.

"What the–"

Lovina jump kicked him, "Fuck?" She continued Marcello's unfinished phrase.

Sakura beat up the other guys with her katana. "So, who's the foolish now? Turning your back to your enemies while they're armed." Sakura mocked.

Marcello lost his smile and scowled on the ground. "Shut up, I have more companions outside." He bragged.

Lovina laughed before shoving him more to the ground. "Yeah but not after my mafia killed them. Another mass murder I say?" She smirked.

Sakura laughed, "That's exempted, I think." She said.

Alice pouted, "Untie me already!" She whined.

Lovina elbowed Marcello's head that made him unconscious. "Why we didn't made this the last time?" She asked.

"Because we're still amateur that time." Alice answered.

Sakura lost her smile with the sudden memory of Lucia. They might not be the closest friends in their group but they're still best friends. It still pains her every single day that they failed to save her that very terrible event.

Lovina looked down and tied Marcello tightly and almost let out most of her anger into it. Even though Marcello was unconscious, it was painted on his face that he was terribly hurt.

Lovina was a bit please about it. "Glad to know you're hurting." She said.

"Umm… Help me too please?" A sudden voice said that made the three girls jump.

Alice -who was already free- went to help Alfred from being tied to the wall.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said when she ignored the fact that she saw Alfred tied to the wall just right next to Alice.

Lovina smiled to Sakura, it's rare for her to ignore the facts. "You sometimes act like badass." She teased.

Sakura grinned, "I just spaced out." She said.

Alice turned to Sakura, "I miss this things… especially Lucia…" She said.

Lovina looked away, "If only I think out my actions that time. She should have been still alive these days." She walked out. "Look out Marcello for me. I'll just contact Obizzo if everything turned out alright." She said before going out completely.

Alice sighed, "Why can't she move on?" Alfred asked.

Alice turned to him, "You don't know the whole story yet." She said.

"I actually knew what happened to Lucia Guidi last year. Amelia told me about the last attack here that caused plenty of destruction of the school. So tell me what exactly happened." Alfred demanded.

Sakura glared for the first time, "We have no position to tell you and you have no position to know that. Alice might be in the position to tell you but you're in no position. It's up to Lovina." She said.

Alice looked away and kept her gaze away from both Alfred and Sakura and kept looking at Marcello. She walked towards Marcello, and kicked him endlessly.

"You bloody Demon!" Alice shouted and repeatedly kicked Marcello.

Tears started to fall, "Because of you, we ruined our lives! Because of you Lovina blamed herself every single day! Even though she keep on making lively remarks, she broke every time she was left alone. She cries every time she went to the rooftop and keep on doing those stupid suicides. Because of you…! Because of you… Lucia died!" Alice continued to kick Marcello. Alfred tried to stop Alice but Sakura stopped him first.

Sakura looked at him, "Don't. Don't give mercy on that demon. Let Alice let out all of her anger onto him." She said while stopping Alfred.

Alfred hesitated at first but gave in not long after. He just looked away… he's a hero in heart, whoever it was if they're in pain he wanted to help them.

"I'm going to follow Lovina outside." Alfred said.

Sakura nodded, "Sure. Be careful. Alice still needs you." She smiled.

Alfred blushed but still nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

After a few minutes Lovina went in without Alfred.

Sakura looked at Lovina, "Where's Alfred?" She asked.

"In our room. Can't afford any innocent people." Lovina said.

Alice breathe deeply. "I nearly killed him." She said.

Lovina turned to Alice coldly, "It's okay but I'm glad you didn't kill him completely, I still have plans with him." She said.

Alice nodded, "Where's Obizzo and the others?" She asked.

"Some of their members have severe injuries, they took them to their own private hospital…" Lovina said.

Sakura sighed and hugged Lovina tightly. "It's not your fault. We're not in fault that time. It's the dead nurses and doctors' fault. Don't blame yourself too much Lovina. I bet Lucia is happy when she find out that we saved Alice today." She comforted.

Lovina hugged back, "T-Thank you…" She sobbed.

Alice sighed and waited for them to finish comforting each other which took a long time. "Where are we going to place Marcello? I bet that we can't keep him on the lockers, there's so many curious people roaming in here." Alice said.

Lovina smiled, "I know a place and they've got nothing to do these days so we can relax while they watch over him." She said. "And don't worry about the security, they have a hell of high rank security. Don't ask me how cause I don't know either." She said.

Sakura nodded, "Where are they?" She asked.

"Obizzo is on his way."

Alice and Sakura laughed, Lovina can sure brag when it comes to her Mafia family.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Alfred sat on his seat which is behind Gilbert.

Alfred poked Gilbert, "Hey!" He called out quietly as possible.

Gilbert turned, "What?" He asked.

Alfred covered the side of his mouth so that only Gilbert can hear it, "I know a secret about Lovina and the rest of the group. So let's meet after this shit." He said.

Gilbert nodded, "Sure." He replied and went back to napping.

Alfred sighed and closed his eyes as he brought his arms behind his head.

"I wish this day was just like any other day…" He whispered to himself before he drifted off.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **End.**_


End file.
